The Populars
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Koga run Shikon High, what happens when they encounter Kagome, Kagura, Sango and Ayame, the unpopulars? Longer summary inside. InuxKag, MirxSan, SesshxKag, KogxAya. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The Populars

Chapter 1: Meet the Populars

**The Populars**

**Rating:** M

**Dedication:**Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

**Summary:** Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

**A/N:** Hey Peoples! Vixen here! This is just gonna be a short story about populars! Some of these things actually happened, sadly. Some people are just too crazy. Anyways this story will be about 12 chapters, though the 12th chapter will probably just be a thank you note. Anyways, get ready to enter the realm of the socially challenged, and the populars.

Kagome's Pov

Hey there! I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my story of the Populars verses the Unpopular.

Enter the Populars

Darkness took over the skies as the clouds covered the suns dull rays. The crows flew through the air, their screeches piercing Kagome's ears as the smell of burning flesh entered her senses…

Actually, it was a cool September's day; the blue birds were singing the same, high pitch melody. The smell of burning flesh? The 'sweet' smell of the cafeteria's sloppy Joes.

Welcome to Shikon High, a school made by the populars and of course, for the populars. Kagome Higurashi, your average high school girl. She had long black hair and big brown eyes. She was never seen without a smile and was a B Student. This was her second year in high school, and she knew, even before she started high school, do not mess with the populars. The populars? InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki.

InuYasha Takahashi, first in command. He was the ruler of Shikon High, ever since he first stepped foot in the school. He had girls swooning over him, left and right. He was tall; he had a muscled build and silver hair down to his waist, rough un comb bangs. He had rough, wild, golden eyes and an attitude to match. He was one of the cockiest men to be born on earth. He was on the football team, basketball team and took a few years of hockey. Every girl loved InuYasha…well _almost_ every girl.

Miroku Kazzanna, second in command, and InuYasha's best friend. He had jet black hair, always pulled into a very small pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was a charming and friendly guy, a bit too friendly. He was the player of the group, as good as a guy he was…he had more girls then he could count on one hand. He had deep blue eyes and was on the basket ball team with InuYasha.

Koga Ookami, the fastest kid in Shikon High. He was the head of the track team. With his long, jet black hair and dazzling blue eyes, it was no wonder why he was as popular as he was. He always had his hair pulled into a high pony tail and a smirk plastered on his face. He might have been the fastest kid in school, but he was also one of the cockiest, second to that of InuYasha.

Sesshomaru Takahashi, InuYasha's older brother. He had failed a year for poor attendance, and was currently in the same grade as us. He was substantially taller then most, He had his brothers long silver hair, neatly combed bangs, and gold eyes, though his were a lighter, more mature looking color. He was stern, quiet and never laughed. He was by far, the toughest of the group.

Kikyo Hanara, the most popular girl. She had beautiful raven locks, brown eyes and red lips. She looked like Kagome, only more mature, sterner and more beautiful. She was smart, but not as smart as Kagome. She always wore tight clothing and make-up. She made fun f those 'beneath' her and was what Kagome liked to call 'Shikon High's Grade A bitch.' She had dated InuYasha….4 times, Miroku once.

Yura Yomata and Kanna Hamasuki, Kikyo's lackeys. Yura had long beautiful black, brown hair and violet eyes. She always wore red lipstick and tight, revealing clothes. She had dated Miroku and Koga. Kanna was the odd one. She had white hair, not to be mistaken as silver and large black eyes. She always wore white clothing and hardly ever spoke. She was the void of all emotion.

Those were the populars. The most well known kids in the whole school. They had what seemed to be the 'perfect' life and 'perfect' grades. Kagome ran with the social opposites. The Unpopulars.

"Kagome, get a move on!" A girl to Kagome's right yelled. Kagome sighed and nodded her head as she grabbed her back pack and ran after her.

Her name was Sango Yomoto. She had black hair that was always tied into a neat, tight high pony tail. She was the sporty one of Kagome's group. She was on the volley ball team, the basket ball team, the swim team and the soccer team. Sango was also a very smart girl; she loved having fun and was Kagome's best friend since birth.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Kagome asked as she opened the English room door. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"We get our partners assigned to us today; I want to know who I'm with!" Sango laughed. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down at the far right desk, Sango sitting next to her.

"Kagome! Sango!" two voices yelled. Kagome blinked and looked up to see her other two best friends.

"Kagura! Ayame!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time.

Ayame Itsunara, the fiery red head. She was the nicest person you would ever meet. She had red wavy hair always pulled into two pig tails. She had bright expressive emerald green eyes. She was a bubbly character, and a grade A student.

Kagura Hamada, by far the most mature. She was a smart, athletic girl. She was the star on the girls track team. She had long black hair, but usually pulled it back into a tight bun with a feather clip on the side, her bangs almost covering her eyes. She had red eyes, a family trait. She was the tallest of the girls and the toughest. She was a strong willed girl but always had time for jokes.

"How was your summer in L.A?" Kagome asked, as Ayame and Kagura sat in front of them. Ayame smiled and clapped her hands.

"It was amazing! I saw my aunt there, and she said she'd come up here and visit sometime! She says to tell you all Hi!" Ayame smiled. Kagura crossed her arms over her chest and sat back, leaning on the counter as she faced us.

"Aw, tell her we say Hi back, the next time you talk to her." Kagome smiled. Kagura was leaning on the desk, wearing low rise blue jeans and a red baby t-shirt. Ayame was spinning on her hair; she was wearing a white sleeveless top with a black flowing skirt that came to her knees. She was smiling and talking to Kagura. Kagome looked to Sango who was wearing black cargo Capri's and a white wife beater.

"You guys match…" Kagome pointed out. Sango looked down at herself and then looked at Ayame, then back to Kagome.

"So?" Kagome rolled her yes as Ayame giggled. Kagome straitened out her Black tank top and pulled her dark low rise jeans up.

"Oh dear God…" Kagome whispered as she looked at the door. InuYasha, Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru walked into the room, loudly. InuYasha smirked and said something as Koga and Miroku burst out laughing, Sesshomaru sighed.

"Uh…I think it's appropriate to say, FUCK." Kagura whispered as she leaned over. Kagome's group had always hated the Populars; they were worshipped by others, but hated by them. They got everything they wanted because they were popular and on the school teams.

"Oh damn it all to hell!" Sango growled as she saw Miroku. Miroku had been trying to get a date with Sango for the past year, but she had always shut him down, saying 'She wasn't just another girl.'

"Ok…I'm already starting to hate this class." Kagura rubbed her temples as she turned around. Ayame snickered and span in her chair, facing the front as the poplars made their way beside Kagome's crew. Sango sighed as Miroku walked by her and winked. Kagome laughed as she growled something along the lies of 'I hate that mother fucker…'

"Attention students…" The teacher began. Mrs. Yamata, the coolest teacher to touch Shikon High. She had short black hair and brown eyes. She walked to the front and smiled.

"Welcome to your second year with me, the greatest person alive, and now if you could all sit quiet as I name the assigned partners…" Mrs. Yamata started. She put on her black thin rimmed glasses and started reading off the names.

"Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda…"

"Hey, Kagome, you think we'll be partners?" Sango nudged Kagome's rib and whispered. Kagome shrugged her shoulders as Mrs. Yamata continued.

"Hmmm Ayame Itsunara and…Koga Ookami!" Mrs. Yamata looked up to see Ayame's smile falter slightly. She blinked and turned to Kagome and Sango who had dropped their mouths. Kagura was beside her with her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She blinked again before turning to look at Koga. He smirked and nodded his head. She gave a small smiled and turned back to the front.

"Oh dear God! She's with...with…a Popular!" Kagura snickered as Sango tried to register that in her mind.

"Sango Yomoto…" Mrs. Yamata started. Sango crossed her fingers as well as Kagome as Mrs. Yamata read her partners name.

"and Miroku Kazzanna!" Sango's eyes popped open as she looked over to Miroku. He blinked as his friends patted him on the back and then he looked to Sango. He smirked and winked as she turned her head back to Mrs. Yamata and glared. Kagura was holding in a laugh as Kagome was shocked.

"Kagura, I wouldn't be laughing! With our luck, you'll end up with InuYasha!" Sango glared as she hit her head on the table. Kagura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Kagura Hamada and Sesshomaru Takahashi." Mrs. Yamata looked around and nodded her head at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded back and kept his eyes on the board. Kagura chocked and looked to her friends. Sango was grinning as Kagome blinked in surprise. Ayame patter her on the shoulder.

"Oh god…I didn't get InuYasha…I got the next worst…" Kagura groaned and laid her head on the table.

Populars

"Whoa, we've basically got the unpopulars…" Koga noted. Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, I have Sango, that's all that matters." He grinned. Sesshomaru just scoffed. It was no secret that the great Sesshomaru Takahashi had a thing for the dark unpopular girl, Kagura. She had caught his eye in freshmen year, but he had never done anything about it.

"Yeah well as long as I get a hottie, whatever." InuYasha smirked. He looked over to see the unpopulars groaning and hitting their heads. All but one. Kagome Higurashi. She was busy teasing Sango who growled and slapped her arm gently. Kagome had always gotten on his nerves, ever since he first came here; she had disliked him right away.

Unpopular

"Ow! Sango that hurt!" Kagome rubbed her arm. Sango growled.

"Kagome Higurashi…and InuYasha Takahashi." Kagome was leaning on her chair when she heard Mrs. Yamata's words. Her eyes opened wide and she fell back on her chair. She groaned as she rubbed her butt. The populars looked over to see Kagome take a deep breath and close her eyes, falling back. Sango, Kagura and even Ayame burst out laughing when they heard Kagome's Partner. Kagome lay on the ground looking up at the ceiling as she cursed every God she knew. InuYasha crossed his arms and smirked.

"Kagome! Are you alright?!" Mrs. Yamata called from the front. Kagome stuck her had from behind the counter and did a small wave.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I just…lost my balance…" Kagome sighed. A few girls snickered in the back. Kagura looked to them, glared and fingered them. They shut up. Kagome slowly got up from the fall, smiling nervously she stood her stool upright and sat back down.

"Told you, with our luck, we're gonna Fail at life…" Sango sighed. Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't say that…"

"Same difference." Sango shrugged her shoulders. Mrs. Yamata continued calling out the names until everyone was partnered up. She smiled and wrote the assignment on the board.

'Today's assignment: Write about the feudal Japan

Due: Tomorrow, bitches.'

Kagome's eyes lit up as she read the words.

"Kagome! You'll get an A for sure! You're grandfather knows all the stories!" Sango winked as she picked up her books. Kagome gave her a sad face as she hesitantly mad her way to Miroku's table. She sat down as he said something. She ignored him

"See ya Kagome…" Ayame gave her a small sad pout and smiled. She picked up her books and made her way to Koga's table. He smiled at her and Ayame bowed her head gently. Kagome rolled her eyes at Ayame's politeness. She looked in front of her as Kagura said something before shutting up as Sesshomaru sat down. She looked to Kagome and mouthed the words 'Help' before spinning her chair to face the front again.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled out a sheet of paper starting to write as she felt someone sit down next to her. She sighed and closed her eyes. _'Oh dear God help me…'_

Miroku and Sango

"Sango, you're lookin' good." Miroku leaned on one elbow, his other playing with a pen. Sango rolled her eyes as she continued writing.

"That's great."

"You're really pretty." Miroku commented Sango slowly drew her hand up and put it into the finger. She then went back to writing as Miroku sighed and started writing his own paper.

Koga and Ayame

"Wow, you know a lot about the feudal era?" Ayame asked as she glanced over, watching Koga write quickly. He looked up and smirked slightly at her.

"Yeah, my great grandfather owned a museum." He shrugged his shoulders. Ayame smiled and nodded her head as they both went back to their writing, commenting every now and then.

Kagura and Sesshomaru

Kagura was flipping her pen in her fingers as she watched Sesshomaru through the corner of her eye. He was intently writing down on the paper as his pencil scratched neatly placed words on the black page. Kagura smiled slightly. She always thought Sesshomaru was the best looking of the Populars, but he looked too distant for her liking.

"Is there something you want?" Sesshomaru asked in a strong, male voice. Kagura blinked, realizing she was staring, she rolled her eyes.

"Just wondering if you're really as perfect as you seem." She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her page. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'm perfect." He teased. Kagura blinked, seeing him tease before glaring.

"No, I do think you're cocky though." She brushed her bangs from her view and turned her body away from him slightly. Sesshomaru smirked and went back to his paper, trying to ignore the beautiful woman beside him.

InuYasha and Kagome

'_Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him!'_ Kagome repeated in her mind as InuYasha tapped his fingers on the counter. She bit her tongue and took a deep breath before looking over at him. He was leaning on the counter with one hand, resting his chin on his palm. His other hand was tapping on the counter, his eyes were closed. Kagome bit her tongue again before she slammed her fist on his hand. He cried out in pain as he pulled his hand out from under her fist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" InuYasha cursed as he held his hand. Kagome sucked in a breath.

"Stop tapping your damn fingers." Kagome hissed. Kagura looked back to see Kagome and laughed as she turned back around, shaking her head.

"You're fucking crazy, did you know that?" InuYasha spat back. Kagome glared and looked into his eyes.

"You're fucking retarded, did you know _that_?" Kagome growled. InuYasha snarled before rolling his eyes and turning back to the front, tapping his fingers on the desk again.

Kagome hit her head on the counter as she whined out.

"Why me?"

**A/N:** There you have it, Chapter one of 'The Populars'! Okay, I've restarted this stupid fanfic like 80472746827364 times and I think I'm going to cry! I need honest to God feedback, you either like it, or don't, I just need to know if I should even bother with this!

Thanks!

**Vixen**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Populars**

**Chapter 2: **Challenge

**Rating:** M

**Dedication: **Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

**Summary:** Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

I was sitting next to InuYasha for the next year…Did God have it out for me?! Seriously, there was obviously something out to get me.

--Enter the Populars--

"Kagome! Get a move on, we have to hand in the papers before Mrs. Yamata beats the crap out of us!" Sango yelled from down the hall. Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up her binder. Running down the hall she passed the populars. She felt them stare at her and tried to shake the feeling off, it was uncomfortable when the populars stared at you. It was as if they were judging everything about you with a single glance. Kagome caught up to her group and they walked into the English room to come face to face with an older looking woman. Kagome looked to her friends who shrugged their shoulders.

"Uh…is Mrs. Yamata here?" Ayame asked, peeking behind the three girls. The old lady adjusted her glasses and looked the girls up and down. She was wearing a baggy blue blouse and a black skirt that came to mid shins.

"I'm the substitute, Mrs. Yamata is feeling unwell, and I shall be marking the papers, she'll be back tomorrow." She stuck out an old wrinkly hand. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her paper, handing it to her. Sango, Kagura and Ayame did the same before turning and leaving.

"Uh…So she looked like death!" Kagura whispered as they walked by the populars. Just then a voice came out from the middle of the group.

"You shouldn't talk so poorly of yourself, you little bitch." Kagura stopped in her track. Kagura was a mature, smart girl, but when it came to insulting her, she would not take it. Kagura turned her body to the populars, her eyes blazing red as she crossed her arms and clicked her tongue.

"What did you say?" She looked to the space between Yura and Kanna. They moved aside to reveal, Kikyo Hanara. The most popular girl in school. She was smirking and leaning against the locker. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white tank top.

"I said, you shouldn't talk about yourself so poorly, or are you a bit slow?" Kikyo smirked. Kagura took a deep breath before almost pouncing on her. Kagome and Sango had known this was coming and held her arms back. Ayame was trying to push her back as she flailed her legs and swore.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KICK THIS DUMB BITCHES ASS!" Kagura called as she fought against her friends. Kagome held her back on the opposite lockers; Sango was trying to hold her legs down with her own as Ayame held her against the locker. The popular guys looked at her in shock.

"Kagura, relax! Do you want to go through that whole expulsion ordeal again?" Ayame tried to reason, saying it loudly to hint at Kikyo. Kagura swore some more, looking at Kikyo.

"If it means I get to fucking mess that bitch up…THEN YES! YES I DO!" InuYasha and Miroku turned away, trying to contain their laughter as Kikyo was shaking at the sudden fire in Kagura. Koga was shaking his head as Sesshomaru watched as Kagome whispered something in her ear. Kagura nodded her head, taking two deep breathes before calming down. Her friends let her down and she smiled.

"Alright, I'm calm…Kikyo ever say another fucking word to me and I will mess you up." She smiled as she turned and walked away. Ayame looked between her and Kikyo and sighed, running up behind Kagura. Sango shook her head and put her arms behind her head before walking after them, calling out to the group.

"Don't mess with Kagura; you're in over your head, Kik." She winked and walked on. Kagome turned her head to face Kikyo.

"Honestly Kikyo, you should learn to shut your mouth, I won't always be here to calm Kagura down, and next time…I don't think I will." Kagome said looking into her eyes before Yura glared,

"Shut your filthy mouth." Kagome stilled, and turned around.

"Yura, you should really watch your back." She winked and walked out of the building.

"Uh…anyone else scared shitless?" Miroku asked, laughing nervously. InuYasha and Koga rolled their eyes as Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Kikyo glared as Kagome walked away.

"Those bitches need to learn their place…" Kikyo muttered. Yura nodded her head as she brushed her fingers through her long black hair.

--Unpopulars--

"Oh whoa, that was hardcore." Sango laughed, wrapping an arm around Kagura's shoulders. Kagura laughed and put her hands in her pockets. Ayame ran up beside Kagura, skipping as Kagome walked behind them, thinking.

"Kag, wasn't that awesome? I totally thought Kikyo was going to shit herself! Nice lie, Ayame...haha, school expulsion. That was awesome." Sango laughed turning to face Ayame. Sango turned to Kagome, laughing as she was about to throw her arm over her shoulder before she stopped. Kagura and Ayame stopped laughing and turned to the suddenly quiet Kagome. Kagome was standing just a few away, her finger and thumb under her chin, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey…Kagome, what's up?" Kagura asked. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yura told me to shut my mouth…so we're going to get her back." Kagome smirked. Sango and Kagura laughed as Ayame shook her head.

"What's the Game plan, boss man?" Kagura asked, smirking, Kagome laughed and told them to lean in.

--Gym--

"Sango pass it, bitch!" Kagura smirked. Sango rolled her eyes as she flew down the court, at the last second she passed it to Kagura who jumped, springing herself to the basket ball net and dunking it in. When she landed on the ground again Sango ran to her.

"Hell yes! Dynamic duo back in town!" Sango put an arm around Kagura. Kagura laughed and nodded her head. Ayame was playing badminton with a few other girls as Kagome ran into the gym.

"Shit sorry guys! I couldn't open my locker!" Kagome laughed. Kagura and Sango waved her over as they were getting ready to start a new game with some girls.

--Populars--

"Dude….Sango's fucking fine." Miroku noted as Sango ran down the court with the ball. The girls gym strip contained a white sleeveless shirt with short black shorts. Sango was fairly tall which had an up side. Long legs.

"Miroku…shut up." Koga sighed and leaned back. The guys weren't doing gym today, the coach said that they didn't have to, so they could 'rest' up for their oncoming games. He looked over to see Ayame hitting the birdy. She laughed as another of her friends tried to scoop it up. He smiled as she jumped around her friends laughing and joking.

"Holy fuck! Look Kagura just dunked it!" Miroku pointed. Kagura ran with the ball, springing up and dunking it in. The girls hollered and wooted as she landed on her feet. Sesshomaru eyed her as she laughed with Sango. Kagura was taller then Sango, by an inch, she had long, well toned legs and a thin waist. She looked over with Sango when Kagome came in.

Kagome was a bit shorter then Sango. She was well toned but not athletically. She came running up to them, tying her hair back in a high pony tail. InuYasha stared at Kagome, looking her up and down. It was true, InuYasha didn't like Kagome, but he was a man, and any man could see Kagome was hot. She had a thin waist and well proportioned…well…chest. InuYasha leaned back on the bleachers as Kagome started playing.

"Holy…Kagome's good." Koga noted, all the guys turned and watched as Kagome ducked down, stealing the ball from one of the girls. The girls on the other team were getting frustrated when Kagome kept stealing the ball, one girl stuck out her foot at Kagome's stomach when Kagome ducked down and winded her. Kagome's eyeshot open as she came tumbling to the ground. She looked over to Sango and threw the ball.

"SCORE!" She ordered as she rolled. She stopped and held her stomach, looking up she saw Sango shoot. The ball ran around the rim before slowly going into the net. Their team cheered before running to Kagome. Kagura was already at the other girl's throat. She pushed her shoulder to the wall.

"What the fuck was that little stunt?" Kagura asked. She towered over the girl. The girl shook her head and put her hands up in defence.

"N-No! I didn't mean to do that!" The girl cowered. Kagura was about to punch her when Kagome yelled her name. Kagura looked back as she held the girls shoulder pinned to the wall.

"Kagura…leave it alone, no harm done, come on, another game, 'Kay?" Kagome smiled as Sango helped her stand up. She took a deep breath hand stretched her arm.

"Good as new!" She smiled, though anyone could tell she was hurting and very irritated at the girl. Kagura clicked her tongue and dropped the girl coming over to Kagome. Kagome smiled and waved her off as they started another game. As the game started, the girl had once again stuck her leg out for Kagura, angry that Kagura had threatened her, only this time Kagura had narrowed her eyes and jumped quickly, landing on the girl's leg she sprung herself up and shot the ball. The girl cried out in pain as Kagura lifted off her foot. Kagura landed a few feet away and looked back. Sango and Kagome came by her sides.

"Don't mess with me, bitch." She winked and picked up the ball going to the other side of the gym. The girl held her leg as her team-mates shook their heads at her.

"You shouldn't play dirty, Ayumi, that's no way to win, especially against Kagome, Kagura and Sango." One girl spoke. The girl, Ayumi glared and yelled at someone to help her up.

"Kagura, you shouldn't spring yourself up with so much force…" Kagome frowned, looking back at the limping girl. Kagura shrugged her shoulders as she passed the ball in between her hands.

"Bitch shouldn't be sticking her leg out, now should she?" She smirked. Sango laughed as Kagome rolled her eyes. They were walking before suddenly bumping into the Popular guys. Sango blinked before scowling at Miroku who was staring at her legs. Kagura dropped the ball as she saw Sesshomaru suddenly in front of her and Kagome crossed her arms, glaring at InuYasha who did the same.

"Uh…I'd like to say…this is the worst day of my life." Kagome nodded her head. Sango glared and scooted behind Kagura as Miroku took a step closer.

"We saw your game, you guys were good, how about a game against us?" Koga asked, coming from between Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Kagome broke her glare and looked to Koga.

"Uh…no thanks." Kagome said as she started turning away before Sango whipped out a hand and held her wrist.

"Kagome…how about it? We haven't had some fierce competition since back in third grade, how about it?" She asked. Sango's eyes were bright with determination as she asked Kagome. Sango never backed down from a challenge, and Kagome, as her best friend, wasn't about to make her lose that record. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah fine…" She said as she took the ball from the ground and went to the center court. Sango jumped up and yelled 'yeah' as she went beside Kagome. Kagura shook her head before going on the other side and yelling for Ayame to come over. Ayame blinked before looking around and spotting her best friends. She smiled and excused herself from her badminton match. Skipping over to the group she smiled and stood a bit behind the group.

InuYasha stood in front of Kagome, both ducked down ready to jump, glaring each other down. Sesshomaru was across from Kagura and Miroku across from Sango, Koga had taken to Ayame's spot on his side.

"Ready boys?" Kagura smirked, looking behind her to Ayame who winked. She laughed and got a girl to come over who threw the ball into the air. Kagome and InuYasha jumped up. InuYasha shot the ball down before landing, smirking at his victory, only to see Kagome didn't even care. As soon as she landed she ducked in behind him and between Miroku and Koga. Sango ran and got the ball, dribbling it down she was blocked by Miroku. She looked over and saw Kagura running closer. She bounced passed it to her only to have Sesshomaru come out of no where and grabbed the ball. Kagura growled as she ran next to Sesshomaru, suddenly ducking in front and taking the ball from him. She turned and passed it to Ayame who ran down the court, side by side with Sango. She jumped up and shot the ball, making a basket. Kagome jumped up and cheered as Ayame landed down, turning and doing a peace sign. Sango laughed as Kagura clapped her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's only one basket." InuYasha grunted. Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked past him, her finger on his chest.

"Alrighty, sore loser…" She smirked as she walked behind him and went to Ayame. InuYasha grunted as he watched the sway of Kagome's hips as she walked to her friends.

"I never knew you and Miroku were so much alike." Sesshomaru taunted beside his brother. InuYasha snapped his eyes away from Kagome and growled before walking away; just missing the fact that Sesshomaru was currently checking Kagura out.

The game went on for a while before the end. Both teams were exhausted, with only 5 minutes left before they had to go to their next class. Kagome panted and held her chest as she walked to the front. InuYasha was panting as well, sweat dripping from his face. She looked him in the eye.

The last basket was between the two. Kagome jumped up, taking the ball and shooting it down behind InuYasha, she ducked low and ran after it, thinking she was in the clear; she stood and took her shot. As it was coming to the rim, InuYasha came flying out from the right side and shut it back down. Kagome growled as InuYasha took the ball. He dribbled it down the center, Kagome trying to steal the ball beside him. The girls were cheering Kagome on loudly as they played. Miroku and Koga were hollering at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, if you don't get this, we're gonna beat the shit out of you!" Koga called from the sidelines. InuYasha rolled his eyes. Miroku was pumping his fists as Sesshomaru watched.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango yelled, as Kagome and InuYasha flew by her.

Kagome ran next to InuYasha before he shunned her with his shoulder, pulling back. Kagome was suddenly hit by his shoulder and fell to the ground, her body rolling violently as InuYasha had taken the shot. The ball went into the net. He looked back suddenly and saw Kagome holding her ankle and biting her lip, trying not to cry. The girls stood in shock as well as the guys.

InuYasha's eyes widened. He quickly ran to her, holding her back and a hand over her hands that were holding her ankle. Kagura, Sango and Ayame snapped out of their daze and ran to their best friend, trying to calm her as Kagome hyperventilated. She laid her head back on InuYasha's arm.

"Fucking shit, bitch, fuck, whore, skank, slut, shit, bitch! This is the worst day EVER!" Kagome wheezed out. InuYasha called the guys to come over. They all rushed over, checking to see if Kagome was alright. Miroku dashed to the coach who ran over, seeing Kagome holding her leg to herself and shutting her eyes closed, tears starting to form.

"Shit!" She cursed as she held her ankle. InuYasha held her bangs back, wiping away the sweat as she rocked her body into his. He felt bad. He hadn't meant to shoulder her, but it happened. Now, InuYasha was a jerk, yes, and a dick, yes, but he still didn't want to make a girl cry. She held her breath and slowly breathed out before calming down. Sango held her body in place as Ayame fanned her face, Kagura holding her ankle securely.

"Kagura do it! Do it now before I change my mind! Do it!" Kagome cried. Kagura looked to Sango and Ayame who frowned. The guys looked at each other in confusion as Kagome yelled for Kagura to do it. Kagura took a deep breath and took her ankle, twisting it back suddenly. Kagome let out an ear piercing scream before blacking out.

--A while later--

Kagome shifted gently she opened her eyes and shut them right away from the intruding light.

"Ow…" She shook her head as she got up, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Kagome!" She heard three familiar voices yell. She snapped open her eyes and saw Kagura, Sango and Ayame leaning over her. She blinked and looked around, seeing the white room. She was in the school, nurse's office.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were pain-intolerant though!" Kagura teased. She hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome laughed and hugged her back.

"Good thing my dad taught you how to fix a pained ankle!" Kagome smiled as she looked at her friends. They sat there talking for a while as Kagome started rotating her ankle, wincing slightly.

"So…guess who brought you here." Sango grinned. Kagome looked up at her and tilted her head.

"Who?"

"Pretty Boy InuYasha." Kagura said, smirking. Kagome blinked and sat up straight.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, you could tell he felt bad about hurting you." Ayame said as she nodded her head. Kagome blinked.

"He…felt bad?" She tried to register in her mind. She shook her head and dispelled all her thoughts, changing the subject

"Guys, it's about time for 2nd period, I'll meet up with you at lunch, I'll be fine." Kagome smiled. They said bye, Kagura apologized for hurting her again as Kagome threw a pillow at her back.

"Later!" She smiled as her friends left.

"Wow…I really am weak…"She said as she thought about how she passed out. She shook her head and sighed as she leaned back. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

"He cared?" Kagome whispered, smiling slightly.

_CLICK_

She snapped her eyes opened and looked to the door. She frowned before shrugging her shoulders and shutting her eyes.

InuYasha scratched the back of his head as he shut the door as quietly as possible. He sighed and rolled his head, cracking out the kinks before walking down the hallway and to his class, after making sure Kagome was ok. He smirked, replaying the image of her smile as she found out he cared.

**A/N:** There goes the much awaited second chapter of _The Populars. _Haha I told you it would happen! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was kind of boring on my part. I'll be working on the next chapters slowly, but hopefully I'll be finished soon. I've been working on a bundle of one-shots and chapter stories that I want to start ASAP! Anyways, R&R if you would like to!

Take care,

**Vixen**


	3. Chapter 3

The Populars

Chapter 3: Pay back's a bitch and so are you

The Populars

Rating: M

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

That was a bit embarrassing…Stupid InuYasha…though it's kind of cute…how he helped me.

Not that I like that dick.

--Enter the Populars--

Kagome walked and stumbled slightly to her locker. Glaring at her ankle.

'_Oh you bitch of an ankle! You will walk! You will walk and you will LIKE IT!' _Kagome yelled in her head. She was about to take another step when suddenly two people came from either side of her and steadied her. Kagome looked up to see Kagura and Sango on her sides.

"Hey guys!" She smiled happily. Sango and Kagura laughed as Ayame came up beside Kagura.

"You ok Kagome?" She asked. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. They walked her over to her locker which she opened and got her stuff and then walked down the hall, passing the Populars. Kagome was laughing with Sango as she walked by. Kagura and Ayame were talking about the new homework due when they heard Kikyo's voice.

"Aw, poor Kagome, what happened?" Kagome blinked and looked over to see Kikyo in the middle of the crowd. She rolled her eyes and hung her head.

"Dear God…what have I done that you would keep making me hear and see Kikyo?" She sighed and looked over. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Sango glared back at her. Kagura clicked her tongue.

"Say the word and I'll rip her vocal cords out." Kagura whispered to Kagome. Kagome snickered but shook her head. Kikyo glared between the two and rolled her eyes, moving to talk to InuYasha.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome's ankle, and felt a tinge of guilt. When he looked up he saw Kagome smiling at him. He quickly darted his gaze to Sesshomaru beside him. Kagura bit her tongue and started walking, not wanting to deal with any of that.

"You must not smite her, you must not smite her." Kagura chanted under her breath. Ayame patted her back.

"Don't worry, Kikyo's just annoying, nothing more." Sango rolled her eyes.

"More like a stupid bitch that should DIE!" Kagura flipped her head back when she yelled Die, and glared at Kikyo. Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Yura. Kagura looked back to the front and smiled.

"I'm all better!" Kagura smiled as Kagome and Sango shook their heads. Ayame just giggled.

--Populars--

"I'm starting to get really tired of Kagura…" Kikyo hissed. Yura glared and nodded her head.

"I wouldn't mind pushing her down a flight of stairs…Seriously; she's such a little skank…" Yura cackled. Kanna nodded her head beside her as Kikyo clicked her tongue.

"Girl, girls, let's just leave that group alone, it's just childish." Miroku spoke up, trying to calm the fire in Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked the other way with the girls.

"I can't believe I dated _that_." Kikyo whispered. Yura looked back and saw Miroku watching her legs, and giggled.

"I don't know…I heard he's a pretty good fuck." Yura laughed. Kikyo slapped her shoulder gently and laughed.

"Mmm you're right about that…" She whispered back. Kanna walked quietly besides them, rolling her eyes discreetly.

--Unpopulars--

"Kikyo is a really creepy women, she used to be nice." Kagura sat back on her desk, next to an empty seat. She was turned around and facing Kagome, who sat next to Sango. Ayame came walking in a few minutes later and sat next to Kagura.

"I know…we used to be best friends." Kagome cringed. It was true. Back in grade school, Kikyo and Kagome were best friends.

Kagome was there for Kikyo when her mom left her dad and Kikyo was there for Kagome when her dad died. They were inseparable, until Kikyo started…'developing' faster. Suddenly guys started noticing her and she left Kagome. Kagome hated her after that.

"Ha, it's funny though, how much she's changed, only we know the real her." Sango shrugged her shoulders, leaning on the table.

"Still…I'm going to get revenge." Kagome nodded her head. Kagura smiled.

"Oh there's the Kagome I know!"

The group sat talking for a while before some kids starting filtering in. They were laughing and joking around when they saw the popular guys come in. Kagome let her head drop on the counter.

"Oh God I hate this class…" She murmured as Sango got up, out of InuYasha's seat. She hugged Kagome and then walked to her seat next to Miroku. She glared at Miroku as he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and looked dead ahead.

"See ya…" Ayame waved and walked to her seat besides Koga. He smiled at her and greeted her. She smiled back and they started talking for a bit. Kagura sucked in her cheeks and sighed. She looked over to see Sesshomaru sit down next to her.

Kagome kept her head on the table, even after hearing the chair next to her being pulled back. She finally sat up straight after her back was starting to hurt. She kept her eyes ahead until she saw InuYasha lean on one of his elbows and faced her. She glanced over.

"What?" InuYasha sighed and said in a quiet voice.

"Look, I'm sorry I shouldered you the other day, ok?" InuYasha growled. Kagome blinked before turning to face him. He was frowning and looking away. Kagome smiled a bit.

"Apology is accepted." She whispered back. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I like you or anything." InuYasha grunted out. Kagome laughed a bit. Looking at him she smiled. She never realized. InuYasha had he tough guy act down, but she could see, behind his rough demeanour, he was just another kid. And…even though Kagome would never admit it again, InuYasha was a good guy.

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy." InuYasha growled. Kagome sighed and frowned.

'_Never mind…'_

--Sango and Miroku--

"Miroku…stop it." Sango seethed out. For the past five minutes Miroku had been staring at her, not saying a word, just staring. Sango looked over and frowned.

"Seriously…stop it!" Miroku just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's hard to ignore such a beauty." He smirked. Sango rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Yeah…sure." Sano sighed out. Miroku kept staring.

"Sango you are really pretty." He whispered to her. Sango felt a blush creeping on her face before she shook her head and frowned.

"Yeah whatever." She whispered back, a bit more roughly then she wanted. Miroku brushed his hand through his hair and frowned.

"Why won't you believe me when I say you are pretty?" He finally asked after a small silence. Sango looked at him like he was an idiot. She turned her body facing him and glared.

"You just want to fuck me and then you'll leave me, Miroku, you think I don't know about the other girls? I'm not an idiot; I hear what you've done." Sango whispered in a harsh voice. Miroku frowned and turned away from her. She scoffed and leaned back, just then, she heard his small whisper, her eyes widening.

"I'd never do that to _you_."

--Koga and Ayame--

"So how are you today?" Koga asked, pulling out his binder, looking over to Ayame. She smiled.

"Oh, well It's pretty good, this morning I was checking my garden—" Koga looked up.

"You garden?" He asked, a bit surprised, Ayame nodded her head.

"Uh huh, I love gardens!" Ayame smiled brightly, Koga chuckled and nodded his head, letting her continue.

"And my irises are growing great! I love iris's their so pretty!" Ayame clapped her hands together in excitement, Koga sat back and watched as she continued talking. Her smile lit up her face, her eyes would grow large….Koga couldn't help but think how pretty she was.

--Kagura and Sesshomaru--

Kagura checked the clock and fidgeted impatiently; she swirled around her chair and sighed. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"Why're you so impatient, today?" He asked. Kagura stopped spinning and blinked.

"Oh, well I just want to get my paper back…" Kagura shrugged her shoulders. Sesshomaru went back to doing his work when Yura came in. She skipped over and said hi to the guys.

"Oh, damn you're hanging with them?" Yura laughed. Kagome growled as Kagura glared.

"Yura, don't you have some guy to fuck?" Kagura asked, leaning back on her chair. Yura snapped her gaze from Kagome to her.

"Well, Kagura, at least I'm not some sad little virgin." Yura sneered, Kagura chuckled.

"Hun, I rather be a virgin then a slut like you." Kagura smiled sweetly. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be happy about the fact that Kagura was still a virgin. Yura growled and turned her back to her talking to one of her friends.

Kagura rolled her eyes before she felt Kagome tap her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Kagome smirking, holding a pair of scissors. Kagura smiled and took them, leaning over her own table, she took a huge chunk of Yura's hair and snipped it off.

"OH MY GOD!" Yura yelled as she turned to see Kagura just pulling back. Kagome and Sango burst out laughing as Ayame looked, her eyes wide before she starting laughing. The guys went silent…Until they all burst out in laughter.

"Oh god! That's awesome!" Miroku laughed. InuYasha was holding his stomach from laughter.

"That's fucking amazing!" InuYasha wooted. Yura held her hair as she her mouth dropped open staring at Kagura as she twirled the pair of scissors in her hand. Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Kagura stood as Yura took a step back.

"You're gonna pay for this you stupid bitch!" Yura spat out in a loud scream, Kagome, bit her tongue as she tried to stand on her ankle, InuYasha looked over seeing her in pain, he held her waist, letting her steady herself on him.

She blinked and looked down; InuYasha just looked ahead, pretending not to notice. The kids in the class were silent as Kagome smirked and scoffed.

"Yura, consider this war." Kagome smiled as Kagura crossed her arms. Yura growled before trying to dive over two tables to Kagome, that is until Kagura caught her arm and slung her back. Yura hit the desk behind her and winced.

"Damn bitches…you'll get what's coming!" Yura yelled and stormed out of the class. The four girls looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"We rock!" Ayame pumped a hand into the air; Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

"Uh, no we FUCKING rock!" Kagura laughed as she sat down on her chair, swirling in it. She placed the scissors back on Kagome's desk as Kagome sat down slowly, InuYasha helping her. Kagura hummed happily to herself as Sesshomaru turned to her.

"So, I'm guessing you're in a better mood?" Kagura laughed, and leaned in, extremely close. She let her eyes dart down to Sesshomaru's lips, licking her own she looked back up into his eyes.

"Fuck yes." She smiled and winked, pulling back from a stunned Sesshomaru.

--Kagome and InuYasha--

"Thanks…" Kagome whispered as InuYasha set her back down on her chair. He grunted and Kagome rolled her eyes. Kagome watched as Kagura leaned in close and closed her eyes.

"I knew it…" She sighed. InuYasha raised an eyebrow as he looked to her.

"What?" Kagome opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and started laughing again as she thought about the look on Yura's face.

"God…that was intense." Kagome smiled as she played with the scissors. InuYasha leaned on the table beside her.

"Have you thought about that a lot?" InuYasha asked, watching her as she twirled the pair of scissors in her hands. Kagome blushed and nodded her head.

"Ever since I saw how obsessed she was with her hair." Kagome nodded. InuYasha chuckled and shook his head.

"You shouldn't go around cutting peoples hair, it's kind of creepy." InuYasha said, smirking at her. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a dry stare.

"Yes, provoke the lady with a pair of sharp scissors in her hands." Kagome joked. InuYasha smirked as he looked at her and turned back to face the board. The creepy old woman was still here from earlier; she stood up and started handing out the papers.

Kagome lit up with excitement as she got hers…only to be faced with a C+. She looked up over to Kagura who only had a B-, she was an A student. Sango had gotten and C+ as well and Ayame had gotten a B. They looked at each other in confusion before Kagome looked over to see InuYasha's half a page saying,

"I rock." Over and over again with an A+. Kagome's jaw dropped as the bell rang. InuYasha, Koga, Sesshomaru and Miroku all walked out before Kagome, Kagura, Sango and Ayame went to the teacher.

"What the hell is this?" Kagura said as she threw her paper on the teacher's desk. The teacher looked up at her with a small grin.

"They're not very good papers, that's what they are." Kagome bit her tongue before leaning over the table, staring the woman in the eye.

"I saw InuYasha's mark and his paper. What's your game?" Kagome glared. The older woman just sat back.

"Grades a based on something called social status, something you don't have." The woman said. Before Kagome had time to register it all, Ayame was pushing them all out of the door and closing it behind her.

"THAT BITCH!" Kagura started yelling. Grades were important to her, and she couldn't stand not getting anything low, she had worked too hard to get a low mark. She felt her eyes water.

"Fuck I'm so freaking over dramatic!" She cursed. Sango rubbed her back and shook her head.

"We know what grades mean to you. Don't worry about it Kagura, it's alright." She hugged her tightly. Kagome was pacing the halls in anger.

"Ok let me back in there!" Kagome yelled before Ayame stood in front of her shaking her head.

"Mrs. Yamata will be back tomorrow, don't cause trouble today. There are people like that out in the world, and if this old lady was going to be here longer, I'd let you, but she's only here for today. We can talk to Mrs. Yamata about it tomorrow…" Kagome looked into Ayame's eyes before sighing and nodding her head. As the girls walked down the hallway, each was wondering.

Is the world really like this?

Kagome had known people like there were around, people that thought that only social status mattered, but to actually be faced with a situation like this was a shock. Kagome shook her head and walked into her next class, saying bye to her friends. That was the way the world worked, sometimes you could change it…

Sometimes you couldn't.

A/N: Haha so funny story…I definitely forgot I was trying to update this story regularly. I've already written outlines for the next few chapters, but I think by chapter 8, this story is going to take on a different speed. I need to make this story grow with my writing.

I know I can write better then this, I know it. So now I have to prove it. Don't worry guys, this story is just going to get better…well, I like to think so anyways, haha. See you soon!

Take care.

Vixen


	4. Chapter 4

The Populars

Chapter 4: Plotting

The Populars

Rating: M

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome's Pov--

I couldn't believe that teacher…I couldn't believe that she actually thought that status was that important!

--Enter the Populars--

"Kagome, we already talked to Mrs. Yamata, our marks a changed, can you calm down now?" Ayame asked as Kagome paced back and forth. Kagome grunted and ignored her. Shaking her head she sat down on the steps with Sango and Kagura, who were both watching Kagome as well.

"As long as I get a good mark, whatever." Kagura nodded her head, sitting back. Sango shrugged her shoulders, playing with the volley ball in her hands. Ayame was retying her hair before she saw Kagura, Sango and Kagome look behind her with a glare. Looking back slowly, waiting for some physco killer, she smiled when she saw Koga.

"Hey beautiful." He smirked, ignoring the low growl from Kagura. Ayame blushed and smiled, standing up to talk to Koga. Kagome gagged in the back ground.

"Uh…yeah I'm gonna go and do something…" Sango excused herself before running down the hallway to the Gym. Kagome rolled her eyes before her and Kagura decided to leave as well, not missing when Koga placed a flower into Ayame's hair.

"Oh…Koga…that's so sweet." She blushed as he pulled out a purple iris. Smirking he placed it into her left pig tail. Ayame smiled as they started walking down the hallway talking again.

"Gross." Kagura spat out as she rolled her eyes and walked down the art room hallway. She had just said bye to Kagome before wondering around the hallways.

"Kagura?" Kagura froze, thinking she was caught by a teacher for going into this hallway so early in the morning. The art room hallway was strictly off limits before the bell rang, no one knew why, that was just what was enforced. Turning around she took a breath before looking into the eyes of…

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, walking closer she realized it was indeed Sesshomaru. He nodded his head, his hands in his pocket. Kagura fidgeted with her fingers before looking around. This was awkward.

"Uh...so...how are you?" She asked, hoping it would break the ice. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders with a grunt. Rolling her eyes Kagura decided it would be best to leave. As she was walking away from him, she felt a hand grab at her wrist. She looked back and raised an eyebrow as Sesshomaru looked up at her.

Before she could say anything, Sesshomaru let go of her hand and rushed past her. Leaving an utterly confused Kagura standing in the middle of a deserted hallway.

--Kagome--

'_God Damnit…their all falling for those guys, at least Sango and I are still strong…' _Kagome thought as she walked down the hallway to her class. It was still pretty early so she decided to wander the hallways, passing the gym she looked in and her eyes widened at the scene in front of her eyes.

--Sango--

After seeing the disgusting scene with Ayame and Koga Sango had wandered into the gym, volleying the ball before her, she kept quick on her feet as she kept bumping the ball up.

"Damn ball…" Sago muttered when she lost her balance and fell on her butt, glaring at the ball as it rolled past her feet.

"You shouldn't be cursing." Sango blinked in surprised and whipped her head around to see Miroku standing behind her, the ball rolled to his feet. Gently, he bent down and picked it up; walking towards her he held out a hand and smiled softly.

"You shouldn't be creeping on people." Sango glared at his hand, slapping it away. He looked hurt but Sango knew better. Miroku was a man who thought with his dick. That's just how it was. Even though he was charming, he was always thinking about sex and there was no way Sango was going to let a guy like that into her life.

"Just admiring a beauty." He smiled again, handing over the volley ball. Sango rolled her eyes and snatched the ball from his hands, starting to walk away. Miroku quickly rushed over, grabbing her wrist lightly and spinning her to turn around. Sango bit back a gasp as she was suddenly very close to a very charming Miroku.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, cursing herself for stuttering. He leaned in a bit, his lips just a few millimetres away from hers.

"Why do you always run?" He asked softly. Sango froze. She stared into his deep blue eyes. Miroku Kazzanna. The boy she had known throughout her life as a lecher…

Was the very boy who she couldn't keep out of her mind and heart.

She had known him for a while, having gone to school with the populars since elementary school, and she knew, as soon as she laid eyes on him, that he was never going to leave her life.

But she didn't want to get hurt. She didn't want to be with him, only for him to leave after he got bored with her. No, if she was going to be with him, it was forever or nothing. There were no in betweens and she had a deep unshakable feeling…

That it was going to be the latter.

"Because…you only chase me when I do." And with that, Sango did the very thing in life she always had.

She ran.

--Kagome--

Kagome stood watching through the door as Sango cropped the volley ball and ran out the other exit. Miroku stood there, watching after her in silence.

"W-What…what's happening?" Kagome whispered to herself as she turned and ran the other way. She ran out into the front of the school, running in between people, shoving them away harshly as she skidded to a stop near the school's bleachers. Isolated from everyone she fell to her knees, panting hard.

'_What's…going on with everyone?!'_ It was blind rage speaking now. There was no way in hell she was going to lose her best friends to some stuck up populars who only wanted to get into their pants. No way. She was never going to loose her friends that way. Never! Ever! EV---

"Kagome?" Kagome's head snapped up as she saw the very last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want, InuYasha?" He looked at her in surprise before shrugging hi shoulders and sitting on the bleachers, looking out throughout the field.

"This is my thinking place. What are _you_ doing here?" He asked. Kagome blinked and smirked.

"I didn't know you _could _think, InuYasha." InuYasha turned a glare on her before rolling his eyes and looking at the field again. Kagome walked over slowly, coming to sit beside him.

"So, what're you actually doing here?" InuYasha asked, leaning back and closing his eyes. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, wanting nothing more then to shove him down the bleachers.

"I…was thinking about the old days." Kagome lied. InuYasha cracked open an eye, confusion slipping through clearly on his face.

"Back…when me, Sango, Kagura and Ayame used to be friends with Koga and Miroku." Kagome was surprised at how easily the words came now. It was true. When they were younger, Kagome's gang were very best friends with Miroku and Koga, but after InuYasha had walked in on their lives, things had changed.

"You guys used to hang a lot, eh? Miroku and Koga used to talk about it." InuYasha noted, closing his eyes again.

"What changed?" He asked. Kagome felt her anger rise gently. She wanted to yell at him, telling him that he was the reason she had lost her first crush, Koga and her very first guy friend, Miroku. She wanted to stand up and beat the living daylights out of him, telling him that because he came into the picture, she lost her friends.

"You know; boys and girls equal cooties." Kagome settled. InuYasha laughed a bit and for some reason Kagome got even angrier. How could he not know that he was the cause for her hatred of populars? Was he retarded?!

"So why were you here?" She found herself asking, trying to soothe her growing anger.

"I was…just thinking about…" He opened his eyes, arms over his chest as he looked to the sky.

"Are you going to continue?" She asked, setting her elbows on her knees, looking at him. He closed his eyes again.

"I was gettin' to it, gee you're pushy," He said as he grunted and frowned. "I was thinking about my mom. She's pretty sick and I don't know what's going on…" He sighed. Kagome was definitely surprised. She smiled softly, placing her hand over his right hand. He opened his eyes in surprise.

"Don't worry too much; I'm sure she'll be fine." Kagome squeezed his hand gently. InuYasha let a rare smile appear on his lips. They looked down at their hands and blushed before quickly retracting and looking anywhere but at each other.

"I…gotta go do something…" InuYasha grunted and got up; dusting his jeans he stuffed his left hand in his pocket and extended the other for Kagome. Kagome was surprised but took his hand anyways. He hauled her up effortlessly and then stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"I'll…see you around." He smiled awkwardly before jumping off the bleachers and strolling back to the front of the school. Kagome stared after him. She would never let the populars take away any of her friends. Ever. She was going to bring them down, the only way she knew how.

From the inside out.

--Sango, Kagura and Ayame--

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Kagura asked, looking around the front. She saw InuYasha walk over to Miroku and Koga from the side of the school and walked over.

"Hey, have you seen Kagome?" Kagura asked, looking around. Sango was silent as she stood next to her and Ayame was smiling pleasantly at Koga.

"She's back at the bleachers." InuYasha jabbed a thumb behind him. Kagura nodded and was about to follow when she bumped into someone.

"Oh shit, sorry about—" Kagura looked up and froze. There, was Sesshomaru, looking down at her. They stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity before Sango nudged her.

"You ok, Kagura?" Kagura blinked and nodded her head, pushing past Sesshomaru and booking it over to the bleachers. Ayame tilted her head in confusion before following her with Sango.

"What was that about?" Koga asked, watching the girls run.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru concluded. InuYasha stared at him for a long time before shrugging his shoulders and walking over to his car.

"Sessho, we gotta go home, we'll see you guys later." InuYasha called over his shoulder. Miroku and Koga nodded their heads before continuing talking as Sesshomaru jogged over to his brother. Getting into the black jaguar their late father had gotten them before he passed away they buckled in.

"Why do we have to go home so soon?" Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother. InuYasha gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't know…I just have a feeling." Sesshomaru stared at his brother before sighing and looking out the window.

--Kagome--

"Kags!" Kagura yelled waving her arm in the air. Kagome looked up from the ground to see her best friends smiling and running towards her. She smiled brightly and hugged them tightly.

"Where've you been?" Kagura asked as they started walking to the front of the school again. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders before Sango started talking about some sports thing coming up.

It was all planned. Kagome had it figured out, the only thing she needed was time.

"Oh geez, ok so most awkward moment of life…Sesshomaru followed me to the art hallway, you know the one upstairs? Well when I was going to leave he grabs my wrist and then we're staring at each other for like a good 5 minutes before he books it…" Kagura explained as they sat on the school steps, watching the populars lean against the bike racks at the school.

"Well that's freaking awkward…oh shit look away their looking!" Sango whispered as the guys turned and started staring at them. Kagome ducked her head and started laughing lightly.

"What's so funny?" Kagura whispered as she pretended to look at the wall next to them.

"Dude…it's like were 6 and spying on guys…" Sango rolled her eyes and flipped her off as she snuck another peek, seeing the guys turn away again she relaxed once more.

"Oh shush you." Sango said before they started talking about their weekend plans.

--InuYasha--

"Mom, mom are you home?" InuYasha asked as he barged into the house, whipping the door opening and searching his house. Sesshomaru ran from the car up to him, looking in their house as well. They lived in a fairly large house, containing 5 bedrooms, 4 floors, 2 bathrooms and a very furnished kitchen and living room. InuYasha stepped inside, looking warily through the house before he heard a crash from upstairs. He was immediately alerted, rushing up the stairs and running down the hallway and barging through the door.

"MOM!"

InuYasha stared at the sight before him, his mother, on the ground, coughing uncontrollably as she reached for her drawer, a smashed glass vase beside her.

"MOM! MOM!" InuYasha screamed, rushing over to her as Sesshomaru finally caught up, immediately he went to the drawer, throwing everything out of his way before he pulled out an orange inhaler, rushing over to his younger brother and step mother, he gently cradled her head as he put the inhaler to her mouth, calmly telling her to breath in as he puffed the inhaler.

"T-Thank you…Sessho, hun…" She smiled appreciatively as she gripped InuYasha's hand in her own. InuYasha gripped his mother's hand back, willing the unshed tears to go away before she sat up slowly, pulling him into a hug as well as Sesshomaru.

"Baby, it's ok, I'm alright Yasha. I'm alright." She whispered as she felt tears on her shoulder, He nodded his head into her shoulder, not trusting himself to speak as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mothers waist, having her rest her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for an hour, just calmly in each other's embrace. Their mother explained that her asthma was acting up but she would be fine. She had just gotten back from the doctors and they said with a good night's rest and some medication she would be fine.

"Ok boys, as much as I love you, my leg's cramping up!" InuYasha's mom spoke up, InuYasha chuckled as he slowly squeezed his mom and kissed her cheek before getting up and helping her up. Sesshomaru got up and kissed his mother temple before she decided she needed to sleep.

"I love you boys." She smiled happily.

"Love you too mom." They both said before walking out of the room; InuYasha shoved Sesshomaru out of the way as Sesshomaru pulled him back, both fighting to get out of the door way first.

"Get out of my way, runt." Sesshomaru calmly called as he started to headlock InuYasha. InuYasha gripped his older brother's arms, and then started punching his leg to give him a dead leg.

"Outta the way, fluffy!" InuYasha smirked as Sesshomaru started growling. Fluffy was an old stuffed animal Sesshomaru was obsessed with when he was younger.

"I'm going to kill you now." Sesshomaru announced calmly as he started to hold InuYasha behind his head and brought him down to meet his knee. InuYasha blocked him and started chanting fluffy over and over again.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be joking me…" Their mom shook her head as she came over and pulled at both of their ears. They immediately let go of each other, putting the arms up in surrender as their mother lead them outside of her room.

"Sometimes I wonder about you two…"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, MOM THAT REALLY HURTS!" InuYasha cried out as his mother dragged them down the hall.

A/N: Yeah…this was a totally useless chapter and I'm sorry for wasting your lives.

Take care,

Vixen


	5. Chapter 5

The Populars

Chapter 5: Put the ball in motion, baby!

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

Oh, things were ready. All I needed was time and their trust; soon those populars would be broken from the inside out.

--Enter the Populars--

"Kagome, what are you doing after school?" Kagura asked as they arrived at school. The group all walked into the school, towards their locker. Kagome shrugged her shoulders before hitting her forehead with her palm.

"Work!" Kagome sighed as she leaned against Sango dramatically. Sango rolled her eyes and walked out from Kagome hold, leaving Kagome to stumble forward. Sango smiled sweetly as she glared.

"Work?" Ayame asked from behind Kagura, poking her head behind her shoulder. Kagome sighed dramatically again.

"Yes, unfortunately, even someone as amazing as I, needs to work." She sighed again before Sango pinched her arm. Kagome jumped and glared, flipping Sango off as she rubbed her offended arm.

"First off…work is for poor people. Secondly, where are you working?" Kagura asked as she put an arm around both Sango and Kagome, hugging them closely as they tried to get away.

"My mom's friend's day care, the one near that Wacdonald's." Kagome said as she finally pulled herself away from Kagura's grasp. They sat down at their usual spot on the stairs. Ayame tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh! Ms. Kaede's day care?" Kagome nodded her head and started telling them about how she'd be working every other day for 5 hours. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how you can deal with little rug rats…" Kagome shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Their cute!" Sango sighed and shook her head as she leaned back, placing her elbows on the step above her. Ayame smiled as Kagura and Kagome went into an argument about whether or not kids were cute or little terrors that deserved to be locked up.

"Well, well…" Kagome stopped in mid rant and looked up to see Kikyo, arms crossed and eyes livid. Kagome sighed mentally as she looked Kikyo up and down. Kikyo was actually a very pretty girl.

Which for some reason made Kagome hate her just a _little_ more.

Kikyo was tall, her look; stern. She always wore make-up, though in all honesty, she didn't need too. She wore revealing clothes, but not as revealing as her clone, Yura. She looked at Kagome with malice and hate. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"What's up, Kikyo?" For Kagome's plan to work, she had to suck up to the populars…hardcore. Kagura, Sango and Ayame were no doubt confused. They looked at each other discretely before they just shrugged their shoulders as they saw Kikyo's eyes register shock.

"Don't try anything Kagome, I'm not stupid." She said, looking at Kagome with suspicion. Kagome shook her head and smiled up at her, radiating innocence, her hands folded in her lap.

"Trust me, Kikyo; I just wanted to make amends. It takes too much out of me to be in this ongoing war, don't you think? I think we should just burry the hatchet!" Kagome smiled. Kikyo stood still and looked at her with blank eyes. Kagura, Ayame and Sango were doing much the same.

"Uh…right…" Kikyo stuttered before turning away and walking down the hallway, utterly confused. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her friends, her usual smiling lighting up her face.

"Uhm, sorry but…what the fuck was that?" Kagura asked, looking at Kagome and then pointing at Kikyo's retreating form. Kagome tilted her head in feigned confusion. She inwardly smirked. Kikyo was totally stunned, this might just be easier then she thought.

"What?"

"Uh, don't 'what' us! You _know_ what! What the hell was that?!" Sango asked as soon as she got out of her stupor. Kagome merely shrugged her shoulders this time.

"I was just thinking the other night," She paused. "Wouldn't it be easier to be friends with them then always hating? I mean, it takes so much energy to hate. Plus, the guys are becoming pretty friendly with us, and that means we are going to have to hang out with Kikyo sometime." Kagome concluded, trying her hardest to make sure her friends believed her. Kikyo was easy, but her best friends were going to take a lot more work.

"I don't know…I mean, you can't turn off your hate just like that." Ayame popped in, snapping her fingers to demonstrate what she was getting at. Kagome shook her head.

"But you can get damn well tired of it. I'm just sick of all this high school bullshit. We only have less then 2 years of high school left; I want to make something of it without getting into these immature fights all the time." Kagome was inwardly panicking. She placed her best smile and looked her friends in the eye.

It was said, once, that best friends can always tell when you're lying. That isn't always true. Sometimes they have no idea. It's not that they don't know you well enough, it's that you have always kept part of yourself hidden from them, hidden from the world, and when you act the way you do, hiding that nature, they never even think it's possible you to _have_ that nature. It's not that they don't care enough; it's that you never fully give yourself to your friends, and therefore, they never know the _full_ you.

"Alright…I guess, I mean, it wouldn't kill us." Ayame nodded her head. Sango sighed but nodded in agreement. Kagura was a different story. She stood up, looking at them as if they had all suddenly grown a third head.

"Uh, I'm sorry but are you all crazy? So _what_ we may be getting along with the guys, our _English partners, _that doesn't mean we have to be friends with that bitch!" Kagura could not accept this. From the moment Kikyo had stepped foot on the school grounds, Kagura hated her. Hated her in every way possible.

"Kagura, calm down, just give her a chance…" Ayame tried to calm her. Kagura took a deep breath and sighed. She turned to Kagome. Looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'll do this, but only because you seem so dead set on it, which, still is a bit odd." Kagura whispered. She may try, but she knew. Kikyo was just the girl she would hate, no matter what. She would act civil to her, but that didn't mean she'd actually like her.

Kikyo was just a plain skank and she would never be friends with her.

"Thanks Kagura. Trust me; it'll make things at school so much easier." Kagome smiled.

Everything was going as planned.

---Lunch---

"Oh look, Kikyo, maybe we should go sit with them?" Kagome asked her friends. Ayame shrugged her shoulders and smiled, nodding. Sango shifted uncomfortably before giving in. Kagura never even flinched as she glared at Kikyo and then nodded her head with hesitation. They walked over to the group.

Kikyo looked up from her conversation with Yura and Kanna to see Kagome. At first she glared before Kagome gave her a small smile. What was she up to? Was she really trying to be friends, or was she just trying to get in to be with InuYasha?

Kikyo scoffed, what did it matter, InuYasha was just a friend and a lover from the past. Still…fighting was getting to her. The paranoia of whether or not Kagome and her gang were going to do something. Maybe…she could try, besides, what would it matter? Kagome wasn't going to be able to screw much up.

"Can we join?" Kagome asked. Yura was about to bitch her out before Kikyo nodded her head and allowed them to sit. They all sat down and looked at each other. Well this was fucking awkward. Yura glared and stood up, before she could say anything, Kagome stopped her.

"Listen Yura, we are really sorry for doing what we did. But let's put it behind us, besides you look really good." Kagome smiled sweetly. Kagura clenched her fist under the tables, her nails biting her skin. This was not what she was into. Yura stood frozen. Compliments always melted her cold exterior. She sat down and smiled.

"You know what Higurashi? You are totally right, besides I actually really like this look." Kagome smiled and started a conversation for all the girls. Sango and Ayame slowly sinking into conversation and relaxing. This was how InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku found them. All the boys were shocked, staring at the girls. What the fuck?

"Uh…" Miroku started as he saw Sango and Kanna talking about the next Volleyball tournament. The girls looked up from their seat.

"What?" Kikyo asked as Miroku and the guys sat down, each by their English partner. Kagome smiled and simply shrugged her shoulders as InuYasha sat down next to her, not thinking much of the fact that he was supposed to hate her…

"Just decided to let by gones be by gones." Kagome smiled at Kikyo. Kagura felt herself gag a bit before she suddenly stood up. She looked at her food and then picked up her plastic blue tray.

"I'm sorry, I'm feeling sick." She turned and left. Kikyo glared at her back.

"What's her problem?" Shit. Kagura could ruin everything. Kagome quickly shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, she's been feeling sick for a bit now, Sesshomaru, why don't you go check up on her?" Hey, if she was gonna fuck with Kikyo, she might as well get her best friend a bit of a push toward her crush…

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before Kagome turned back to the group, talking about something else. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood, following after Kagura.

"That stupid…what are we doing? God Damnit, I hate her…why…I am so confused!" Kagura paced the hallway by her locker. She was so frustrated. What was going on? The populars didn't let just anyone in their group! It had to be a trap! Why was Kagome walking into it? Did she have something planned? Was she going to get her revenge in a more subtle way? GOD.

Kagura bumped right into someone's chest. She looked up and was about to bitch at the person for getting in her way before she was looking at sharp Amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" She blinked. Sesshomaru looked down at her. Kagura was about to book it the other way before he caught her wrist again, holding her to him with his free hand. Kagura blushed heavily, looking away from him.

"L-Let go!" She started to struggle now. Sesshomaru held her tighter.

"Why are you suddenly friends with Kikyo?" Kagura glared at his hand on her wrist. She was thinking about moves she could pull to get him off her when he sudden loosened his grip and lowered his hand to her waist, holding her hips he lowered his head to be eye level with her. When had he become so gentle? Kagura stood frozen in his arms.

"I-I…I don't know…I'm not sure…" She whispered. She didn't know any of those answers. Sesshomaru nodded before he let her go, walking away before he did something she would definitely not approve of. Kagura grabbed his wrist this time. He stopped, turning around he looked at her with question.

"…I…" She started. She looked at his wrist in her hands. She hated Sesshomaru. She hated him because he was able to tear her to shreds, making her question everything about herself with a single glance. The first time he ever stepped foot in this school, she knew…

She knew she'd never forget the man with long silver hair and hard amber eyes. His first words to her had been a month into the school year, and yet, when he looked at her, she felt her heart jump into her throat.

"_Crap, seriously, Kagura, you are so prepared it's not even funny!" Sango grumbled as she was told about the English homework she had totally forgotten about. Kagura was one of the only people in the class who had actually finished it._

"_Uh…sorry you fail at life?" She smirked at her best friend. Sango flipped her off and then went to the front of the desk to give her teacher the Grade A excuse on why she hadn't been able to finish her homework. Sighing as she dragged her self to the front with almost every other student there._

"_The ones, who actually finished their homework, partner up and check over your answers while I deal with everyone else." The teacher's voice came from behind a wall of students at her desk. Kagura laughed a bit as she picked up her finished homework and stood up, looking around the class for a partner._

_She didn't know many people in the class and she was not excited about having to partner up with an idiot. She sighed until she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she was faced with Sesshomaru Takahashi. He had just come to the school at the beginning and no one knew much about him. He had an emotionless face on as he looked at her. _

"_Would you like to be partners?" He asked her. Kagura looked behind him to see the other girls pouting in disappointment. She looked back up at him, feeling a blush start before she nodded her head quickly, her heart pounding rapidly._

_That day, they spent the entire class together, sharing notes, improving their answers and even learning a bit more about each other._

_That day Kagura Hamada fell for Sesshomaru Takahashi._

She looked at his face this time. No longer were those hard amber eyes so cold and uncaring, but they were soft now. Maybe not as soft as most, but Kagura could tell. She knew that he had changed and she knew that he wasn't so calculated anymore. She looked back down at his wrist and let it go.

"Nothing." And with that she left.

Kagome laughed as InuYasha and Yura were making fun of Miroku again that day. She had to admit, after getting through the awkward silence and the cold exteriors, the populars were pretty nice.

Of course they back stabbed one another, and some of them seemed to not like each other at all, but they were like another group. They were actually pretty funny. Kagome shook her head. No. She would _not _deviate from the plan.

"Miroku, you need to shove it, sometimes, seriously, I have to wonder if you even think before you speak or does it just come out?" InuYasha asked from his seat, hitting his best friends back. Miroku narrowed his eyes and glared at everyone around the table, silently cursing them in his head.

"Awe, love you too, Miro." Yura snickered as he glared at her. Miroku's natural charm came in and he smirked towards her again.

"I'm sure you love what I can do, babe." He winked as Yura laughed and rolled her eyes, winking back at him in a teasing fashion as she started talking to Kikyo again. Kagome shook her head and glanced to Sango out of the corner of her eye. Sango was shifting uncomfortably as she heard Miroku and Yura teasing; Kagome could tell she wasn't listening to what Kanna said anymore.

"Haha, shouldn't you save that for Sango, Miroku? We all know you've had your eye on her for almost a lifetime." Kagome snapped her gaze to the voice of InuYasha who winked down at her. So apparently she wasn't the only one who knew what was going on between the two.

"Fucken rights, bitch." Miroku glared at InuYasha before turning towards Sango, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sango blushed but this time, didn't push him away and hit him, only snuggled in deeper to his hold.

For today, and for this moment alone, she'd stop running and take the time to be held. Kagome smiled and squeezed InuYasha's hand in gratitude. InuYasha smirked and looked away, trying to will his blush to disappear.

The bell rang a few minutes later, ending all conversation as the group disappeared to their respective classes. Kagome felt the day go by in a blur. A very slow torturing blur.

And the next thing she knew, she was on her way to work. Sighing as she hopped off the bus and walked to the small brown wood gates of the daycare. She smiled happily as some parents were picking up their kids and waved bye to the shy little kids.

"Kagome, nice to see you." Kaede, the daycare owner smiled. Kagome smiled brightly looking into the brown eyes of her mentor.

Her eyes were s soft gazing brown, though one was a bit lighter, indicating that she was blind in one eye. Kagome had often wondered what had happened in order for her to only be blind in one eye, but never commented in fear of sound rude.

"It's nice to see you too Kaede." Kagome shook the older woman's hand. She gently put her hair up as well as Kaede, her grey hair in a loose braid. Kagome looked around and smiled at all the children; she had been introduced the day before and recognized most of these faces, except for the little red headed boy in the corner. Frowning at how anti-social he seemed Kagome skipped over to the boy and smiled brightly.

"Well hello there! My names Kagome and yours?" The boy looked up at Kagome in surprise, he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and turned his body away from her. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

'_Wow…almost as stubborn as InuYasha…'_

Kagome shook her head and decided to make her mission to get this boy to soften up before she left for the night.

A/N: Chapter 5 bitchessssss.

So lately I have found myself totally obsessed with "Pure Pwnage" and if you non-gamers (Not that I'm that much of a gamer, myself.) don't know what that is, there's more info at:

Purepwnage . com

Mind the spaces! Haha. So I'm such a loser, but I am seriously obsessed with the show, SO funny!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Take Care,

Vixen


	6. Chapter 6

The Populars

Chapter 6: Grandchildren

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

Ok, being nice to Kikyo was hard at first, but after a while…I mean, they were just like everyone else, they just presented themselves with a different air.

--Enter the Populars--

"What do you mean I have to pick up the runt?!" InuYasha whined again to his mom. His mother looked up from her tea and glared at her youngest.

"He has a name! Shippo is at the daycare down town next to the Wacdonald's. Kaede's place. Go pick up your younger cousin InuYasha! His mom and dad are out of town for the next month and we're looking after him, the least you can do is go and pick him up!" InuYasha sigh and started to bang his head against the wall repeatedly as his mother smile and sipped her tea.

"Fine." InuYasha said between head bangings.

"Shippo, you're really good at coloring…" Kagome smiled as the red headed boy shyly smiled at her. Kagome smiled and lay on her stomach, swinging her legs in the air as she colored her own picture, Shippo beside her in the same position.

"You are too, Kagome…" Shippo shyly replied after a while. Kagome laughed and put down her coloring pencil, wrapping her arms around Shippo tightly as she rolled onto her back.

"You are so adorable, Shippo!" Kagome cooed as she hugged Shippo tightly to her. Shippo laughed and blushed madly as he hugged Kagome back. Shippo was one of the last children at the day care that day. All the other children left well over a half hour ago, and since then, Kagome and Shippo had bonded.

"Kagome, don't kill the poor boy!" Kaede smiled as Kagome and Shippo rolled around on the carpet, tickling each other and laughing loudly. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"But he's so adorable!" Kagome justified and continued tickling the small red headed boy in her arms. Kaede laughed and rolled her eyes, walking away when she heard a small ding. She wondered over to the front desk, leaving Kagome and Shippo laughing loudly.

"Oh, hello there…" Kaede smiled softly at the young man. She had seen him once before, it was along time ago, when Shippo was a mere baby, the man had been almost 11 years old, with his mother, picking up Shippo.

"Hey. Where's Shippo." He was still as rude as ever. Kaede sighed and pointed to the main play room. She watched as he shoved his hands into his pocket and grumbled, walking away, his silver hair roughed up, his gold eyes set in a frown.

"Such a handsome young man, with such a poor personality." Kaede shook her head, running her hand through her and walking to the back room to have a cup of coffee.

---Play room---

"Hahaha! I give! I give!" Shippo gasped out, as Kagome tickled his feet again. She laughed and held Shippo up, hugging him to herself tightly. Shippo was adorable. She loved him so much.

"Runt, get over here." Kagome raised an eyebrow at that familiar growl, turning over she was shocked to see InuYasha standing there. He seemed as shocked as she was, his eyes widening when he saw his little cousin in the arms of Kagome.

"InuYasha?" Kagome and Shippo asked at the same time. Shippo hopped out of Kagome's hands, but not before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. He blushed and scrambled over to InuYasha, wrapping his small arms around InuYasha's leg.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, not really believing that she was there. His arms loosened from their position, crossed over his chest. He bent down automatically and picked up Shippo, holding the small boy to his side as Kagome stood up, walking forward shyly.

"What're you doing here…?" She asked. InuYasha coughed, clearing his throat before shrugging his shoulders as Shippo tugged at his hair, his green eyes peering up at his older cousin.

"What is it runt?" Kagome was about to say something about his rough voice and calling little Shippo a runt before she realized Shippo didn't care.

"What're you doing here? You never pick me up." Shippo pointed out. When he was younger, all he wanted to do was hang out with InuYasha, but InuYasha had always been mean to him, pushing him away and telling him to leave him alone.

InuYasha noticed the wistful look in his eyes and softened up, his eyes turning from rough to soft as he let a small genuine smile reach his lips as he looked down at his baby cousin.

"I wanted to pick you up. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Is that a bad thing?" InuYasha smirked arrogantly before Shippo squealed with laughter and hugged InuYasha around the neck. InuYasha laughed and held him back. Kagome smiled as she watched them.

"I'm Shippo's older cousin. His parents are away for the next month. I'll be picking him up everyday." InuYasha declared. His mom would be happy and Shippo definitely was happy. He grunted when he realized Kagome was watching them and started giving Shippo a noogie.

"Owie!" Shippo pouted but still had his smile on. InuYasha was finally going to spend time with him.

"What are you doing here though?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow. Kagome smiled shyly, blushing a bit as she looked down to her shoes. She started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh, I work here…" Kagome smiled a bit, looking up at InuYasha. He smiled at her kindly before swallowing and looking away, putting his tough exterior back into place.

"Oh well whatever." He started walking away. Kagome rolled her eyes. She had to remember the plan, InuYasha was just a jerk and she was going to bring him down. She thought quickly her eyes darting around before she ran over to InuYasha grabbing his elbow to make him turn and look at her.

'_Come on…think fast Kagome! What can I do to make him trust me!' _Kagome smiled sweetly up at the confused InuYasha. Before she could even comprehend what her mouth was doing, the words just slipped out,

"Why don't we all three hang out? I get off right now, actually." Kagome froze as she finally heard her own words. Like hell InuYasha would actually want to hang out with her!

"Yeah! Please InuYasha?" Shippo asked, looking up to his older cousin. Inu Yasha was going to say no. He didn't want to hang out with Kagome, a girl who practically wanted to skin him alive every time he breathed near her, but as soon as he saw Shippo's sparkling eyes, begging him to say yes, InuYasha caved. Damn runt.

"Yeah…I guess…we'll wait outside…" InuYasha grumbled, glaring at the ground as he walked out of the small day care, Shippo smiling and chanting with laughter as he waved bye to Kaede.

"Oh boy…" Kaede laughed, waving back at Shippo and smiling, knowingly at Kagome who came back out a few minutes later, with her book bag.

"See you tomorrow, Kaede!" Kagome smiled, hugging the older woman and running out of the center, and over to InuYasha and Shippo.

As Kaede watched the couple walk off, Shippo between them, holding both of their hands, she smiled. They would definitely be cute together, she decided.

"Shippo, don't eat it too fast, you'll get a brain freeze like InuYasha just did!" Kagome chided as Shippo tried to inhale a large Ice-cream sundae. Shippo pouted and looked up at her, a mixture of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice-cream on his cheeks.

"Pfft, let the runt do what he wants to." InuYasha glared at her, messaging his temples to try and get rid of the last remaining headache he just received. Kagome glared.

"Stop calling him runt!" Kagome saw InuYasha roll his eyes again and sighed, taking a napkin and wiping Shippo's face gently. She smiled and kissed his forehead, Shippo blushed.

"Thank you, Kagome." Shippo replied politely. Kagome cooed again and InuYasha gagged beside her. Kagome turned and slapped his chest playfully, laughing as he pretended to wince.

After they left the day care center, they went to Mr. Totosai's ice-cream shop. It was a small, 60's looking shop just down the street from Kaede's center. Kagome looked around the store, only seeing old Mr. Totosai at the counter, with his grey beard and balding head. He was a nice man, always smiling and helping others out, though he was very forgetful.

"Kagome, will you be at the center tomorrow?" Shippo asked, his emerald green eyes practically sparkling with hope. Kagome smiled and nodded her head, hugging Shippo tightly to herself.

"Right after school! Unless my bus decides to be late…" Kagome rolled her eyes, thinking about the crowded buses. She always had to use the bus during the rush hours. Obviously that as the work of the devil.

"I can take you if you want? I mean, I'll just drop you off there, maybe go home and do some homework and then pick Shippo up again, so he has time to spend with you." InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, eating some of Kagome's ice-cream. Kagome blinked, she turned her head and looked at InuYasha in surprise, who was still helping himself to her ice-cream.

"What…?" Kagome looked up from her ice-cream, giving her a raised eyebrow as Shippo chose to ignore the two teenagers and eat both their ice-cream as well as his own.

"Are you stupid?" That was the only thing that left InuYasha's mouth before Kagome glared and punched him in the shoulder, this time, InuYasha really did wince from pain.

"Hey! What gives?!" InuYasha glared back at her, rubbing his arm.

"I am not stupid! And, I was just surprised that you were being so nice to me, don't you hate me or something?!" Kagome shouted back at him. InuYasha was about to start mouthing off t her when he suddenly stopped. Why was he being so nice to her? And he definitely hated her! No doubt!

But for some reason, the tint of pink on his cheeks just wouldn't disappear.

"I mean…my mom's been cracking down on me to be more responsible and shit. And Shippo wants to spend time with you, so I might as well let him, and we go to the same school. I could drive you there, go down to the library and study or whatever…then pick him up later or whatever, after you two have hung out…" What he even making sense anymore? He wasn't even sure. He felt like he had slurred all his words, like he wasn't even speaking in complete sentences anymore but when Kagome smiled, he realized she understood.

"Well…you don't have to go all the way to the library…I mean, you could just stay at the center, I can ask Kaede. I can help you too…if you need it…" Kagome smiled softly. InuYasha blushed again and looked away, giving a small 'whatever.'

"InuYasha, you definitely need it. I saw your report card, 'cause aunty Izayoi showed me, saying that I should never get those letters." Shippo finally spoke up, nodding his head as he spoke. Kagome laughed as InuYasha growled at his little cousin, hitting him lightly on the head.

"OW!"

"InuYasha!"

"What?! The runt deserves it!" InuYasha cried out before Kagome punched his arm again.

"Okay, Shippo…what's your favourite color?" Kagome asked as Shippo swung between Kagome and InuYasha. He was holding their hands tightly as they both launched him into the air.

"Orange! Your's Kagome?" Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully before smiling and nodding.

"Green!" Shippo smiled and InuYasha rolled his eyes, walking in a slower paced as they entered the park.

"And you, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, trying to bring him back into the conversation. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Always has been red." InuYasha smirked. Kagome laughed and shook her head when suddenly Shippo dropped their hands and ran over to the monkey bars with all the other children, laughing and making friends instantly. Kagome smiled at the scene sweetly before wondering over to a black steel bench, sitting under a tree with InuYasha.

"…Shippo's always had problems making friends. Seeing him like this…it's a good feeling." InuYasha grunted out, leaning back against the bench, his arms crossed over his chest as his amber eyes watched Shippo intently.

Kagome looked over and smiled softly. InuYasha was quite protective of Shippo, it seemed. As she turned and looked back to Shippo, who was talking to a girl around his age, Kagome finally spoke,

"You know, Shippo's an amazing boy, and he loves you a lot InuYasha." She expected him to blush and grunt, or swear at her but instead InuYasha smiled at Shippo proudly.

"I know. I love him too. He's like a son to me, and even though I treated him badly when we were younger, I've always taken care of him. He deserves to be happy." It was weird seeing InuYasha so grown up. The way he smiled when Shippo turned back to them, waving his arms madly, was like a dad to his son. InuYasha really was a caring mature guy, wasn't he?

"You two are adorable."

"Shut up, wench."

Okay, maybe not.

"I had lots of fun today, Kagome." Shippo blushed and looked at his feet as he held onto InuYasha's hand. Kagome smiled and bent down to eyelevel.

"Same here, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Kagome gave him a small pat on the head and stood straight up again. Shippo skipped over to the top of the shrine steps, waiting for InuYasha and Kagome to say goodbye.

"So uh…yeah, just er…meet me by my locker after school and we can go…" InuYasha scratched the back of his neck nervously as Kagome shifted from her right foot to her left and back to her right again. They were trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh uhm, yeah sure." Kagome smiled weakly. Why was this so awkward? She was only getting a ride from InuYasha and helping him with school work…

"Ok...well…later." InuYasha did a small awkward wave and smile before he turned and ran up to Shippo, picking the little boy up and placing him on his shoulders. Kagome smiled as Shippo turned back and waved one of his hands bye, as the other steadied himself on his older cousins shoulders.

"Bye, Kagome! See you tomorrow!" Kagome waved back, laughing lightly.

"Bye!" She shook her head as they disappeared into the distance and walked into her cozy home. She saw her younger brother, Sota sitting in front of the TV in the den, playing a video game as her cat, Buyo walked up to him and sat down next to him. Kagome turned and saw her mom smiling at her from the kitchen counter where she was cutting up vegetables.

"Hello dear, how was school?" Kagome shrugged and told her the usual and explaining a little more about work as she walked over and kissed her mom on the cheek. She then turned and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Hey gramps." Kagome smiled as her Jii-chan waved at her before walking to the den and sitting on the couch, watching as Sota furiously pressed the buttons on his game.

Kagome stopped at the steps and looked to her younger brother, his black short hair spiked up a bit. He was shorter then her by a good few, only being in the third grade. He had the family brown eyes and a small nose; he looked a lot like their mom.

She looked over to Jii-chan, who their mom inherited her looks from. He was older, with a long grey beard and was balding slightly, but he had been quite a looker when he was younger, Kagome recalled the photo album up in the attic. He had been charming, young and a traditionalist. And now, in his older years, he had great stories that would charm anyone for hours.

Kagome looked more like her dad. She smiled and looked over to her mom, who, surprisingly was looking at her as well, with a small dazzling smile, her cute brown eyes shining and her short black hair perfectly cut.

"Uh…yes?" Kagome asked nervously as her mom stood there, smiling.

"So…" Her mom started, making Kagome even more nervous, as her mom wiped her hands with a dish towel. "Who was that boy you were with?" Kagome could feel her face drain of all color as she chocked on the water she had just taken a sip of. She started coughing, which only seemed to amuse her mother further as Jii-chan and Sota paused the game and stared at her.

"Uh…" Ok, so the color was back, only now a vibrant red. "Uhm, a friend from school."

Kagome's mom smiled, knowingly, her hands on her hips as she looked up at her teenage daughter's bright red face. Kagome slowly started inching up the steps already on the forth step. Jii-Chan narrowed his eyes.

"Boys are trouble I tell ya! Sota, make sure you aren't!" Sota nodded his head, looking up at his older sister with a teasing smile, placing his game controller down onto the floor and turning to face his sister. Kagome glared at him, daring him to ask what she knew he wanted to ask.

"So…was he your boyfriend?" The room went silent as Kagome looked to the faces of her family, all leaning in and waiting for her to answer. Kagome merely smiled and turned, running up the steps, but not nearly fast enough to avoid her mothers words,

"He'd definitely make cute grandchildren, Kagome!"

A/N: I'm SUPER. Lol nah. Hope you guys enjoyed!

Vixen


	7. Chapter 7

The Populars

Chapter 7: This is how we roll

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

Ok, super embarrassing, right?! My mom was set on meeting InuYasha, my Jii-chan told me to 'beware of evil'…Uh…yeah, sure Gramps…And Sota? Oh that little brat was going to get it!

Seriously.

Beat down.

--Enter the Populars--

"Miroku…I'm going to wreck you so hard." Yura murmured as Miroku stole a sip of her drink. Miroku decided ignoring her would be fine as he drank the rest of it, which caused Yura to punch him in the side of the stomach. He wheezed in pain and sat back down, holding his bruised ribs, he leaned against Sango who couldn't help but snicker.

"You know, you should probably listen to Yura more often…" Sango nodded her head as Miroku stuck his tongue out, Yura rolled her eyes and smiled at Sango, who was on her side in the matter.

"Kikyo, Kagome, take slower why don't you? Not like we have things to do, just throwing it out there." Koga hollered sarcastically from his seat beside Ayame. Kikyo and Kagome, at the same time, flipped him off before laughing and continuing their conversation as they stood in the cafeteria line paying for their food.

"InuYasha, if you touch my arm again, I will kill you slowly." Sesshomaru murmured as InuYasha kept poking him in the arm. Without another warning, Sesshomaru had InuYasha in a headlock.

"Argh! Get off me, dickface!" InuYasha wheezed out as Sesshomaru shoved him out of the way. Kagura came walking in, just then, smiling at InuYasha who was on the ground; she stepped over him and sat down in his previous seat, next to Sesshomaru. She turned and winked down at him.

"Thanks for saving me a seat." InuYasha was about to start yelling when he suddenly felt a small tap against his side. He looked up and saw Kagome standing over him, beside Kikyo, holding lunch trays. She smiled down at him, brightly.

"Hey, I got some fries, you want some?" It had been a week since they had seen each other at Kagome's work, and true to his word, InuYasha would drive Kagome to work and true to her word, Kagome would help him with his homework…which he needed. InuYasha was horrible at Biology.

Immediately, InuYasha forgot about telling Kagura off and got up, brushing the dirt off his jeans he walked beside Kagome. They sat on the end, Kikyo sat next to Ayame, talking to Kanna and her about the next school play.

"So, ready for some hardcore studying tonight?" Kagome laughed when InuYasha gave her a blank stare. He rolled his eyes and started picking at her fries, sitting closer to her. Kagome sighed and sipped at her drink, as she talked to Sango, absentmindedly placing her hand on InuYasha's thigh. Though the two didn't notice, Sango and Kagura definitely did.

Over the last little while, Kagome and InuYasha had been getting closer, friendly as can be, in fact. They still argued about stupid stuff, but they were good friends. Even Kagome and Kikyo seemed to be pleasant, hell; Kikyo was being nice to even _Kagura._

"Okay, Kagura, I will trade you this apple, for that brownie…" Kikyo eyed the small square of chocolate. Kagura looked at Kikyo with a blank expression.

"Do you even understand what you just said? Douche, get your own brownie!" Kagura laughed as Kikyo pouted again before sighing and trying to trade with Kanna, who outright refused.

Looking at the group, you'd never know that they hated each other once. Kagura and Kikyo were getting along, though sometimes snide remarks would be thrown here and there, InuYasha and Kagome stopped threatening each other and even Miroku was keeping his hands to himself…

"Pervert!" Sango yelled as Miroku touched her thigh again. He winced as she punched his arm and pouted, rubbing the bruise that was already forming.

Okay, the last part was a lie.

"Miroku…you are a Grade A idiot." Kagura nodded her head with an innocent smile. The group laughed as Miroku started grumbling about how people didn't appreciate his natural charisma for the female body.

"So, what're the plans for after school, tools?" InuYasha asked as he tricked Kagome into feeding him a fry. As soon as she caught on, she shoved the rest of the fry into his mouth, making him chock a little, which ensued a small spat.

"Uhm…hanging out after Kagome get's off work?" Yura asked. She looked around the group who all nodded their heads and went back to eating. Kagura stole a sip of Sesshomaru's drink, who turned to raise an eyebrow at her. She smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes before she placed his drink back down.

"You gonna walk me to class today?" Kagura asked, smiling up at Sesshomaru. They were all still English partners, but now that they were friends, getting along was easy. Sesshomaru let out a small, rare smile for Kagura, nodding his head, just slightly.

"Of course." Seeing her smile he went back to taking his drink and sipping on it as Kagura leaning on the table, moving closer to him.

Finally, they were able to speak to each other without one of them saying 'never mind' or just plain walking away. Though sometimes it was still awkward, Kagura was happy that he was finally letting her take a glimpse of who he was.

And that was a good feeling.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later! Kagome, text me when you're off of work!" Yura waved as the bell rang. Kikyo hooked arms with Yura and told Kagome the same before saying bye to Sango, Ayame and Kagura. The guys gave each other a short head nod and wondered off again.

"So…today, meet at your locker again?" Kagome asked as she walked with InuYasha, side by side. He nodded his head as they turned and walked down the hallway, towards her next class.

"Actually, I'll just meet you at your locker, no biggie." Kagome smiled and nodded her head before leaning in and hugging InuYasha tightly, she walked into the classroom, giving him a small wave. Though they had talked a lot, InuYasha was still taken by surprise when she hugged him. Were they really that good friends?

Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, he turned and booked it up to the second floor for his class.

--Sango and Miroku--

"Miroku! Stop it!" Sango laughed as Miroku picked her up and ran with her over his shoulder down the hallway to her next class. Sango laughed loudly as he spun her around, and pounded on his back.

"Miroku!" Sango laughed as he set her down against the lockers. She held his shoulders to steady herself as the room spun, laughing and leaning against the lockers. Miroku smiled and raised one hand, placing it over her head and the other one in his pockets.

"So, I'll see you after school?" Miroku asked, leaning his forehead against Sango's. Sango looked into his eyes, loosing herself in their soft blue orbs before blushing and nodding her head, leaning as far back into the lockers as humanly possible.

"Uh…mhm." She smiled nervously. Miroku sighed and looked a bit dejected before he smiled at her and walked away, to his own class. Sango looked after him, sighing to herself. When was she going to stop running away from him? When was she going to stand still?

Looking over she saw Miroku flirting with another girl at the end of the hallway. The girl blushed and flipped her short blonde hair over her shoulder, her blue eyes radiating innocence.

Staring, Sango nodded her head before entering her class.

She'd stop running.

When he stopped being a dick.

--Ayame and Koga--

"So, make sure you're at your locker after school, ok? I'll come get you and then we can go chill together before hanging with everyone else." Koga gave a classic smirk, showing his teeth. Ayame smiled and nodded her head, as she held onto his arm. Unlike the rest of the group, Ayame and Koga were fine.

They were cute, innocent and on the verge of a relationship. They took it slow though, merely enjoying each others presence. Sometimes they got into fights, though they'd be quickly resolved when Koga realized it was usually his fault.

"Of course. Make sure to be on time though, last time I was waiting at my locker for a good half hour." Ayame grumbled cutely. Koga couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, from behind. He rested his arms on her waist, holding her closely as he kissed her cheek, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Ok, it wasn't my fault InuYasha and I got busted for throwing paper balls at each other! I had to stay and clean up the class, while that mutt got off with a warning since he had to go drop off Kagome." Koga growled and rolled his eyes as Ayame laughed and leaned into him, kissing his cheek.

"Excuses are for the weak! Now, go on before you're late!" Ayame smiled as Koga pouted and let her go, running off to his class.

--Kagura and Sesshomaru--

As Kagura walked silently next to Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but glance at him through the corner of her eye. He was walking gracefully beside her, his face almost expressionless, except for the creping of superiority that resided in the air that surrounded him.

"What?" He finally asked as Kagura had full on stared at him. She blinked her eyes and then looked away, sticking her nose in the air.

"What, What? I was merely observing." She whispered, though in her head she was yelling out obscenities to him and herself for having been caught staring so openly. She could practically feel the small smirk on Sesshomaru's lips when he slowed his pace, and pulled her back into him by her hips; she stumbled a bit and fell into his chest.

"What the-" Kagura started as she steadied her hands on his strong forearms, looking up behind her into Sesshomaru's smug face. Her eyes grew wide as Sesshomaru leaned down, holding her hips firmly in place. As he was nearing her lips and leaving her completely at his mercy, he smirked, looking into her brown-red eyes.

"Did you like what you observed?" She could have sworn that InuYasha was rubbing off on Sesshomaru as she glared into his eyes, turning in his arms with great struggle; she crossed her arms over her chest and started swearing like a sailor before she started threatening.

"Listen here, bud. I am going to make sure that you die a fucking painful death involving such objects as a spork, some telephone cords and you know what? The cafeteria's sloppy Joes and believe me, bucko brown," Kagura took a breath from her ranting. Sesshomaru took the chance and leaned in, placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

Kagura froze immediately. Her body seemed to tense all muscles as Sesshomaru pressed his lips lightly against hers, in a very innocent kiss. As he pulled back, Kagura slowly lost her nerve.

"Well, I guess there is a way to shut you up." Sesshomaru smirked. Kagura shook herself from her stupor.

"Now you are definitely going to get it! Sesshomaru Takahashi I will kill you! Hey, get back here, I'm not done with you yet, douche bag!" Kagura yelled as Sesshomaru dropped her off at her classroom door and started walking away. As he rounded the corner, after Kagura had finally given up on her rant, he held his fingers to his lips.

Though it was a chaste and innocent, not to mention random and spontaneous kiss, it was perfect. With a smirk he walked to his next class, thinking of the girl that occupied his thoughts.

--After school--

"Ok, seriously guys. You guys are all coming to drop me off at work? Seriously?" Kagome asked when they reached the parking lot. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.

"This is how we roll, Kagome." He smirked as she rolled her brown eyes and flipped him off. Kagome called shot gun on InuYasha's car, Sesshomaru and Kagura hopping into his car as Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Kanna hopped into Koga's car. Kikyo and Yura took Yura's two seater.

"Ok, wait, before you all decide to run off, where the hell are we going after?" Miroku called out from his window as Koga started pulling out. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, looking over to Kikyo as she pulled out.

"What do you want?" Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. They all sighed at once and said at the same time,

"Totosai's."

--Totosai's--

"Haha, Kagome, pass yours! I want to try!" Yura asked. Kagome sat up a bit, passing her ice-cream across the table; Yura passed Kagome, her own. InuYasha had dropped Kagome at work, they told her she had a day off, and so they all went to Totosai's, after InuYasha dropped his baby cousin off at home.

"Miroku, touch me again and you can bet you'll loose your hand." Sango threatened as Miroku retracted his arm from her leg, but then simply placed it over her shoulders. Yura sat next to him, poking him in the ribs, telling him to behave. Kanna and Ayame were off chatting again as the rest of the group talked amongst themselves.

"So, whatcha doing tomorrow?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Well…we have that English assignment due." Kagome said as she took a few bites of InuYasha's ice-cream. He shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly putting his arm over the back of the booth, around Kagome's shoulders.

"We should probably work on that, if you aren't too busy." Tomorrow was Saturday, prime time for dating. And if InuYasha's sources were right, Hojo had asked Kagome out. He looked over at her, waiting intently for her response. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Not at all, turned down a date today, so yeah. Do you want to come over to my house?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome tensed. Her mom, brother and Jii-chan would be home tomorrow! Before she could say anything else, InuYasha nodded his head.

"Sure thing. My mom's feeling pretty sick so I should get outta her hair, and it's too cold to go much elsewhere, tomorrow." InuYasha nodded his head; Kagome sighed and nodded her own. Oh, was her family going to have a field day or what?

"How is your mom anyways?" Kagome asked, turning slightly. InuYasha smiled,

"She's been doing much better; it's just a small cold right now. Oh, she wanted to thank you for the tea and for helping me with my homework, even though I'm the shit and I could do it on my own." InuYasha nodded his head, stealing some of Kagura's drink when she was busy talking to Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, telling him to tell her it was no problem. Just a few days ago, InuYasha had been talking about his mother's health problems, so Kagome asked Jii-chan if there was anything she could give her. Of course, her grandfather had a long list of such things from Newt's tails to tea mixes.

Kagome decided tea mixes would be the safest. The next day, she saw InuYasha and gave it to him, telling him it'd help his mother; he was surprisingly sweet after that; telling her that he really appreciated it and that she was a great person.

'_He must really care for his mom'_, Kagome thought as she looked over to InuYasha. He threw a rolled up napkin at Miroku who looked around and glared at Koga. Koga rolled his eyes and flipped him off as InuYasha snickered.

"Ok, I think you should probably make that face more often, Kagura…" Kanna laughed as Kagura scrunched her face. Kagura glared at Kanna, immediately.

"Douche bag. Would you like to fight?" Kanna laughed and smirked.

"Right here, right now, baby."

"You shall die today."

"I shall smite you."

"Bitch, shut the fuck up, I'm gonna destroy you." The group laughed as Kagura stuck out her tongue at the smaller petite girl who just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, forgot to tell you all earlier! I talked to my aunt, the one that lives in Hiroshima. She said that if we wanted, we could use her summer home for spring break!" Kikyo announced as they finished the last of their treats. Kagome looked to the others a bit wearily.

Yeah, it was true, they were pretty good friends, but for Kikyo to invite them all so suddenly? That was odd in itself. Even more odd that Kikyo seemed to forget all the threats that Kagura had ever yelled at her. Kikyo noticed the stares and laughed.

"Come on guys! We've known each other for hell of a long time, even if we've fought and since we're trying to get over that, we might as well chill of Spring break right? Not to mention, my aunt's summer home is HUGE! Like, EPIC huge, like…we could each have a billion rooms to ourselves." Kikyo nodded her head. Yura rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

"Ok, maybe that's an overstatement. But it is definitely huge, come on guys, you have to come! Sangie pleaseeeeee? Me and you could own the others in volleyball!" Yura pouted, latching onto Sango's arm over Miroku. Sango laughed and shrugged her shoulders looking at the others who nodded their heads with a smile.

"Alright, alright, on one condition, fools." The populars looked at her in confusion. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"If anyone calls me Sangie, or if you tell anyone about that name, I will slowly rip your hearts out…and I won't go." She nodded her head with a small smile. The group rolled their eyes and Yura pouted, whispering Sangie again before Sango poked her hard in the ribs. She yelped and glared retreating back to Kikyo who laughed.

"Okay, then it's settled. Over spring break we are all gonna party!" Miroku and Koga did a fist pump into the air.

A/N: Lol that fight between Kagura and Kanna definitely happened with me and my old friend Rose. We pretty much have no lives, no big deal. =]

Vixen


	8. Chapter 8

The Populars

Chapter 8: Behind the scenes

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

Odd right? Kikyo inviting us all to her Summer house…you know, she's not that bad once you get to know her, in fact, she's actually really fun to hang out with.

That doesn't mean I'm not going to go through with the plan.

---Enter the Populars---

"Miroku, Hey, Miroku, hey. Hey. Miroku. Miroku. Hey." Kagome poked Miroku repeatedly in his arm during math. Miroku rolled his eyes and turned, smiling at Kagome. Kagome smiled back and continued to ask him for Math help. Kagome, though a bright girl, was the worst student when it came to math. She preferred not to ever do it or even think of it. Her philosophy on math was,

'_After you learn to divide, subtract, add and multiply, you're gold.'_

"Kagome, you're good at math, you just don't remember anything you learn after like….5 seconds…" Miroku teased. Kagome glared at him, silently cursing at him in her head as he chuckled and continued to help her for the rest of the class.

"So, you're going to Kagome's house tomorrow?" Sango asked as she walked down the hallway with InuYasha. They had both of their second periods upstairs and always ran into each other.

InuYasha nodded his head, shrugging his shoulders slightly, though the blush gave him away,

"Yeah, no big deal, just working on an English project…" He scratched the back of his neck. Sango laughed and elbowed him in the ribs gently.

"You are so into her." Sango nodded her head and patted herself on the back for being a genius. InuYasha stopped in mid step, causing a boy behind him to walk right into him. InuYasha turned back, hard gold eyes trained on the poor boy.

"Would you like to die?" The boy eeped before booking it in the other direction. Sango sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at her friend.

"Was that really necessary?" InuYasha nodded his head.

"Okay, mom, please don't talk about grand children! Jii-chan don't _talk_ to him at all, and Sota…you aren't even allowed to breath in the same room!" Kagome threatened her family who blankly ignored her in favour of the soap opera that was playing on the TV.

Kagome stared at her family before she sighed and ran up into her room, making sure everything was neat and tidy before she collapsed on the bed, cuddling into the pillow. InuYasha was coming over today, and though she knew she shouldn't be, she was nervous.

Why was she nervous though? It was just InuYasha! Not like he mattered or anything! And they were just working on a stupid English project. Kagome huffed and buried her face into her pillow.

"Oh, hello dear, please, come on in." Kagome's mom smirked inwardly. Now she could talk to the young man and Kagome wouldn't have a clue…

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, I'm InuYasha, Kagome's English partner." InuYasha smiled politely. Sure, he was a jerk at school, but he knew how to charm parents and he really did respect his elders…you know, when they weren't old hags that tried to get him to do shit he didn't want to do.

Kagome's mom was quite young looking, InuYasha decided. She had short black brown hair in a slight perm; her brown eyes matched Kagome's. She was shorter then InuYasha was, and as petite as Kagome.

"Oh so polite! This is Sota, Kagome's younger brother." The older women smiled and presented a young boy, who looked almost exactly like Kagome. They had the same nose and eyes, he noticed. The boy only came up to his hip, and had short brown hair, slightly messed up.

"You are so cool…" InuYasha raised an eyebrow, looking down at the young boy. He smiled awkwardly and looked to Mrs. Higurashi who laughed and ruffled his hair as an older man came through the kitchen door.

"Oh, InuYasha, please meet my dad, Jii-chan!" InuYasha smiled a bit. He was wearing a traditional garb. He looked InuYasha up and down, who shifted uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny. The old man glared and then turned away.

"Oh don't mind him. Will you be staying for dinner?" InuYasha blushed a bit at how nice she was being before he scratched the back of his neck shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"If that'd be alright?" He asked. Mrs. Higurashi laughed and nodded her head before she shooed Sota away and winked at InuYasha.

"Kagome's in her room by the way, second door to the left up stairs, she was really nervous." She smiled and then turned to the kitchen. InuYasha blushed before softly scuffing as he bounded up the stairs, avoiding a staring Sota…

InuYasha was just taking his sweet time wasn't he? Kagome glared at her headboard. She sighed before closing her eyes and snuggling into her bed.

InuYasha opened the door, never being one for knocking and smirked. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and leaned against the doorway, staring at the young girl clad in only a T-shirt and black shorts, lying in a pink bed. He looked around her simple room, cringing at the pink, but smiling at how innocent it was.

Simply Kagome.

"You have a real thing for pink, don't you?" InuYasha chuckled as Kagome flinched and rolled over in shock. She finally recognized it was him and glared, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat up.

"Took your sweet time, didn't you? And, for your information, I haven't painted this room since I was 5." She stuck out her tongue. InuYasha shook his head and walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of her bed beside her; he slung his black messenger bag over his shoulder and placed it on the floor before he lay back down on the bed.

"Your family's pretty cool." He muttered as his put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Kagome, who was blushing at the fact that she had a guy alone in her room on her bed, immediately, froze and her eyes widened in horror.

"OH NO!" Kagome pouted and shook her head, practically seeing her mom's smiling face. InuYasha opened one eye and raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes and ignoring her.

"Their cool." Kagome shook her head, rolling her eyes. Doubtful.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get to work?"

InuYasha's loud groan signalled the start of their English project.

"Nah, Kikyo dated Miroku a few times, and we hooked up a few times." InuYasha shrugged his shoulders as they sat back on Kagome's bed, side by side and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hooked up?" For some reason, she didn't like the sound of that. After they had finished their project, InuYasha informed her that he would be staying for dinner and eating her share, they started talking.

"Just kissed, Kagome." He rolled his eyes and nudged her leg lightly with his. Kagome rolled her eyes back and kicked him back.

"Woah there tiger." He teased. Kagome kicked him again.

"Did you know that Yura doesn't actually like Miroku as much as people think? Their just really good friends, they always fake flirt." Kagome raised an eyebrow. Really? It always seemed like Yura was really into Miroku.

"Yeah, and actually, Yura and Kanna don't like Kikyo like everyone thinks. Last year they had a small falling out. Kikyo made out with some guy that Yura was really into and then told Yura that it was actually Kanna who did it. They got into a huge fight and weren't friends for a while." InuYasha rolled his eyes remembering the stupid cat fights he always had to break up.

"But now their friends again?"

"In this high school, you're dead if you don't have friends. Kikyo sucked up hardcore, and they took her back, but they still don't like her. They started that rumour that she slept with Hiten in the 8th grade." InuYasha nodded. Kagome couldn't believe it. The populars were dysfunctional!

But she had enough dirt to make sure that the whole school realized just how fake they were, and enough to make sure she broke their friendships for good.

"Nothing leaves this room, by the way." InuYasha teased. He trusted Kagome. He knew she wouldn't go around telling everyone everything that he said. Kagome smiled and nodded her head though she felt the guilt creeping into her heart. She looked away and stared at her wall, trying to make the guilt disappear.

"You ok?" InuYasha's voice brought her back a bit, the stinging pain of reality surfacing again as his hand covered her forehead with concern. She laughed and shook her head, rolling onto her side as InuYasha did the same.

"You ok?" He asked again. Kagome smiled softly and nodded her head, looking away from his eyes. She couldn't lie to his eyes…she loved him too much…them! She loved _them._ His eyes. Yes…his eyes…

"What do you want to do after high school?" InuYasha asked suddenly, bringing Kagome out of her outrageous thoughts. She blinked and frowned a bit.

"I'm not really sure…I want to start becoming a nurse though, I like helping people." Kagome nodded and smiled. Ever since she was little, she had wanted to do something important in the world, something that helped people.

"Really? I could see that." InuYasha gave a small encouraging smile. "I personally have no clue what I want to do. Everyone says calm down, things will be fine, you don't need to start planning your life right now…but it doesn't feel that way, you know? Everything we do in high school feels like we're setting ourselves up for the rest of our lives. It feels like if we fall…we can't get back up."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Since when did a _Popular _have any doubts? Since when did a _Popular_ have worry? Since when…since when did they feel the same.

"I know what you mean. Everything we do will affect our tomorrows…but why? We're so young. We shouldn't have to feel this stress or pressure." Kagome had learned a long time ago, that though InuYasha did shit all at small things, he studied as much as possible for tests and quizzes. He was actually a bright guy…sometimes.

"Exactly! Hell we're so young! Since when did we have to have the weight of the world on our shoulders?!" InuYasha let out an aggravated sigh before he flopped back onto Kagome's bed, eyes closed. Kagome took this time to look at his face, so handsome but so tired.

She leaned over and hugged him tightly. As she was going to pull away, she felt arms restraining her. She looked up then, into his gold eyes. He didn't say anything and she didn't either as they lay there, content. For just a moment, status didn't matter, school didn't matter, nothing did.

"Kagome used to wet the bed." Sota said, breaking the almost light banter of the dinner table. Kagome took a mere second before she kick him in the shin under the table, her face a vibrant red.

"Sota you little worm!"

"Ow! Kagome, don't kick me for telling facts!" Sota winced as she kicked him again. She raised her fist then.

"I'm going to hit you so hard—""

"Kagome! Pass the peas, please!" Kagome's mother interrupted, ignoring their fight in favour of getting her peas. InuYasha chuckled as Kagome blinked in disbelief, before passing her mom the peas.

"So, InuYasha, how did you meet Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked. Kagome stopped bickering with her brother, wondering if he remembered himself. InuYasha sat back a bit and thought for a second, before snapping his fingers.

"It was in the 8th grade. Kagome and I were in the same homeroom. She threw her shoe at me." Kagome ducked her head and covered her face. He did remember.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up at her mom's disapproving look.

"It…slipped…?" She tried. Her mother shook her head and starting talking to her Jii-chan as Kagome sighed. InuYasha chuckled beside her, nudging her with his elbow.

"You had one hell of an arm." He complimented. Kagome stuck her tongue out and punched him lightly in the leg.

"That wasn't very nice."

"You're not very nice." Kagome shot back. InuYasha chuckled again before Sota started bombarding him with questions on 'how to be as cool as you'.

"Thanks for Dinner, Mrs. H!" InuYasha offered politely. She smiled and nodded at the young boy. Jii-chan still stared at him before turning his back and going back into the den. Sota waved frantically at him.

"Bye, InuYasha! Come back soon!" InuYasha, who had gotten used to Sota's admiration ruffled the kid's hair and nodded his head before he headed to the door with Kagome in tow.

"Thanks for having me over." InuYasha smirked as they stood outside of the house. Kagome shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"It wasn't any trouble. You should come over again…if you want." Kagome looked down at her feet. InuYasha couldn't help but smirk a bit more as she did.

"I'd like that." Kagome looked up and smiled brightly.

"Good. Now go home." She winked and stuck her tongue out before slipping back into the house. InuYasha blinked and raised and eyebrow before rolling his eyes and turning to walk away, not without one last look at Kagome's house.

A/N: This was stupid! Haha oh well, only like 7 more chapters or so left guys, don't worry! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I definitely had way to much to do over the last few weeks! I am so sorry guys! I LOVE YOU!

Take care,

Vixen


	9. Chapter 9

The Populars

Chapter 9: Caught

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

Weeks passed by and before any of us knew it, exams were already here. We studied a lot for them, but let's face it.

Exams suck.

---Enter the Populars---

"Ah! This semester is finally over! Just one more to go! Yes!" Sango shouted in the hallways as she walked with InuYasha and Sesshomaru, pumping her fist into the air and dancing. InuYasha looked over to Sesshomaru who just shook his head.

"Yeah, but now we don't have English together anymore!" InuYasha a feigned sadness as he wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulders. Sango shrugged him off with a smile.

"All the more reason to party." InuYasha gave her a blank stare and then rolled his eyes as the trio walked down the stairway to the lunchroom. Through the crowded cafeteria, InuYasha searched for his friends.

"Over here, dog breath!" Koga waved his arm and yelled from across the cafeteria. InuYasha raised his hand and flipped him off as they walked over to their friends and sat down.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked as soon as he sat down. Miroku yelled out an excited yes and opened his palm to Yura who swore and dug for money from her wallet. Kagura raised an eyebrow as she watched the two.

"We had a bet to see how long it would be before InuYasha noticed Kagome wasn't here. I said within the first 10 seconds of sitting down, Yura said at least 5 minutes." Miroku smiled before a hand came and hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut up." InuYasha glared.

"To answer your question, she's getting something from her locker." Kanna piped in. InuYasha nodded his head, pretending he didn't care but the other rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

* * *

"You can't do this anymore Kagome! You have to quit. Quit while you've done nothing!" Kagome whispered to herself as she walked back and forth in front of her locker. The guilt had been eating way at her for the passed few weeks.

She had to stop before she did something that would hurt InuYasha and the others. It wasn't right anymore. She knew these people and even though they came off as arrogant and jerks, they weren't. They were just like everyone else.

"Alright, no more," Kagome started, not noticing the figure behind her. "Tricking the populars." She ended and nodded her head, closing her locker and walking towards the lunch room to her friends.

* * *

"Kagome hey took you long enough." InuYasha smirked as Kagome came over to the table. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him, stealing a few of his fries as he wrapped an arm around her waist gently. Miroku and Sango noticed this instantly, looking at each other with wide grins.

"You want me to walk you home after school today?" InuYasha asked as he offered Kagome a sip of his drink, which she happily took a sip of. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah! Sota wants a rematch at that racing game." She nudged his rib lightly, InuYasha smirked.

"Bring it, I'm a master racer." He nodded his head. Kagome rolled her eyes again before waving as Kikyo came over.

"Hey Kikyo!" Kikyo smiled a bit and nodded her head before she started talking to Yura. Kagome frowned a bit, what was up with Kikyo?

After lunch was over, Kagome walked to her biology class, which she had with Kikyo, Yura and Kanna. She smiled t them as she sat down next to Kikyo who remained as quiet as possible. Yura and Kanna chatted amongst themselves as the class got settled, leaving Kagome to ask Kikyo what was wrong. She turned to Kikyo who was turned a bit away from her.

"Kikyo…are you mad at me or something?" Kagome asked, facing Kikyo fully. Kikyo quickly thought up an excuse before a sly smile appeared on her lips.

Oh, Kagome Higurashi wasn't going to get away with this.

"Nothing, just planning our trip to my Aunt's beach house. You're still coming right?" Kikyo asked, smiling at Kagome. Kagome blinked and thought for a second before she smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! It'll be our last big event before prom rolls in." She answered before the class started. Kikyo smiled and started planning.

* * *

"What! I thought I had you!" Sota gave out a frustrated sigh as InuYasha won for the 8th time that night. InuYasha chuckled and pointed his nose in the air.

"What can I say? I'm amazing." He nodded his head. Sota rolled his eyes as well as Kagome who took InuYasha by the arm, dragging him away from the TV and Sota.

"What! You can't take him away yet! We're racing here!" Sota called as InuYasha and Kagome started walking up the stairs. InuYasha chuckled and poked his head back down, giving Sota a smirk.

"We'll continue the rematch later." He assured the boy. Sota rolled his eyes and started muttering about teenagers. Kagome laughed and tugged InuYasha's hand, bringing him into her room as usual.

They sat on the bed quietly as InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms, giving her a quick kiss on the temple as she snuggled into his embrace. Almost everyday after school and work, InuYasha and Kagome would come back to her place and snuggle on her bed, not bothering to do much of anything else.

"So, you going to Kikyo's thing?" InuYasha asked as he continued to play with Kagome's hands in his own. Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup, I can't wait! I like having the whole group together." Kagome smiled. She watched as InuYasha laced their fingers together before placing it on her lap and pulling her closer to him.

She had made up her mind today. Her plan to take down the populars was stupid, childish and immature. She had always been mad that InuYasha had taken her friends, but she realized something.

He hadn't taken them away.

They liked who InuYasha was, even if he was a jerk sometimes. They liked him and she was just being immature. She had been jealous that they liked him so easily. She had been wrong from day one. She let things get too far, but today she'd make up for it.

Her plan was over. She'd never think that way ever again.

"Kagome, listen, I know this is probably really sudden but I mean, I was kind of wondering, you know, if you wanted, maybe, no pressure or anything, if you know.." InuYasha started struggling to find words. Kagome laughed and nudged his shoulder with her head and looked up at him, smiling.

"Spit it out." He took a deep breath and smirked a bit, looking back down into her eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He said with more confidence then Kagome had ever witnessed. She knew she should have been a bit shocked, but more then anything she was happy.

She leaned up then, and just barely brushed her lips over his before whispering a soft yes.

"For serious?" InuYasha asked.

"What you were expecting me to say no?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. InuYasha scoffed and tilted his nose to the air.

"Pfft, like anyone would turn me down. Don't be ridiculous." He didn't have time to recover before Kagome punched him in the stomach.

* * *

"Look at those two…makes you want to throw up a bit, doesn't it?" Kagura pointed out as InuYasha hid behind Kagome's open locker door. They watched as Kagome put away her things and closed her locker, squealing in surprised when InuYasha was standing before her. He laughed and pushed her against her locker gently, kissing her lips softly.

"Oh yeah." Sango nodded her head but smiled a bit. It had been forever since Kagome was that happy, and seeing her with him, it made them all happy.

"So, how are you and Koga, Ayame?" Sango asked, looking over to Ayame. She looked up from her notebook and shrugged hr shoulders.

"We've been dating for a week or so now." The girls stopped dead in their tracks as they turned and stared at the red headed girl next to them.

"SAY WHAT?!" Kagura yelled along side Sango. Ayame tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you guys? Oops silly me!" She smiled and started walking towards the cafeteria. Sango sputtered behind her as Kagura blinked.

"How do you forget something like that? Hey! Ayame! Get back here!" Kagura yelled as she and Sango ran after her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but when did you guys decide NOT to tell us you were dating!" Kagome asked as she sat next to InuYasha, glaring down at Koga and Ayame who shrugged their shoulders.

"It didn't seem like a priority…" Koga answered. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning into InuYasha who chuckled.

"Whatever, at least you two are together." Sango nodded her head as the group sat down to eat. Yura started throwing things at Miroku, who in turned started throwing them back at her. The group chatted quietly before Kagome noticed Kikyo was missing.

"Anyone now where Kikyo's been this last week?" Kagome asked. The rest of the group shrugged their shoulders, saying Kikyo's been planning stuff for the weekend at the beach.

"She sure does plan a lot…" Sango noted. Kanna shrugged her shoulders.

"She doesn't usually…"

"Meh, whatever, as long as she's got food."

"InuYasha, shut up."

* * *

"Kagome, whatcha doing after school?" Kagura asked as the group cleared the hallway, going to their respective cars. Kagome tapped her chin as she and InuYasha headed outside.

"Oh right! I got work, InuYasha's coming with though, do you want to come?" Kagura stuck out her tongue.

"As if! I'll see you guys around!" Kagura waved as Kagome and InuYasha said bye. She sighed as her friends got in cars and drove away. Kagura was never one for cars, she enjoyed walking home.

"Kagura." She turned her head, looking around for the voice that said her name before she saw Sesshomaru, walking towards her. She froze instantly. Lately she had been trying to avoid him.

Even when the whole gang would hang out, Kagura would try to distant herself from Sesshomaru. He didn't seem very bothered by it and soon, it was natural for them not to say a word to each other, but deep down, Kagura was hurt.

"Oh, hey…" Kagura smiled awkwardly as Sesshomaru walked over to her. He nodded his head slightly and pulled out an old scrapped up book from his messenger bag.

"You forgot this at the lunch table." Kagura stared down at the book and felt relief flood her system as she held her book and thanked him over and over again.

"I thought I had lost this!" She breathed out, holding the book to her chest. The book was from a time long ago. This was the book the class had been reading when Sesshomaru and Kagura had partnered up to read over their answers for the book's written response questions. Ever since then, it had been Kagura favourite book.

"Speak. Didn't we have that book for our project in the what, 8th grade?" Sesshomaru asked, his gold eyes scanning the front of the book. Kagura scoffed and covered her inner panic with a roll of her eyes.

"So, what of it?" She asked. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he continued to walk beside her. Kagura raised an eyebrow as his steps fell in sync with her own.

"Uh…hey there bucko brown…whatcha doing?" She asked, watching as he followed her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, raising his own eyebrow.

"What do you think? I'm walking you home." Kagura's feet instantly came to a halt as she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her right foot in irritation. Sesshomaru stopped with her, in the middle of a busy street, staring at her.

"What do you mean walking me home? I can walk home by myself! I don't need some pompous, arrogant asshole to think he has to watch over—" Kagura stopped mid sentence as someone bumped into her, sending her flying into Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru caught her before she fell any further and held her closely to himself as he made his way throughout the crowd, ignoring everyone as he stopped on the opposite street, which wasn't as busy.

"You were saying?" Kagura looked up from his chest and gave him a hard glare before she realized that they were still tightly pressed together, Sesshomaru's arms locked around her waist securely.

"Oh hey…wanna let me go yet?!" Kagura asked, starting to pull away from Sesshomaru before anyone noticed them and said something. Sesshomaru's gripped tightened as she tried to pull away. He pulled her closer to him and looked down into her eyes, asking, daring her to refuse him.

Kagura's eyes drank in the sight of Sesshomaru's, her mind telling her to pull away but her actions speaking differently. Her body moved further into his, her lips moving towards his. Sesshomaru took initiative of the situation and leaned down then, a fierce passion consumed him as his lips collided with Kagura's.

She knew she should pull away, she knew that she should be angry that Sesshomaru had kissed her, stealing another kiss but she also knew she was lying. Her hands moved with her heart as she pulled him closer by his shirt collar. She was sure she could feel his smirk as his lips sought more from her own.

Before she knew it they were apart again, both panting for air though Sesshomaru concealed his need for oxygen a bit more then her. He leaned down, his forehead against hers, his golden eyes staring into her own maroon ones and a smile appeared on his lips. His smile, small and barely noticeable made Kagura's heart pound louder then it had ever.

"Don't get so cocky mister, this doesn't mean I love you or anything." Kagura stuck her tongue out. Sesshomaru gave a small smirk before leaning back into her and kissing her once again, taking the breath from her lungs.

"…Jerk." Kagura whispered after he pulled back, taking her hand and walking her home once again.

* * *

"I am beyond disturbed." InuYasha whispered as he held Kagome in his arms on the couch staring across the room to see Sesshomaru with Kagura on his lap. Kagura laughed at something Sango had said and leaned back against Sesshomaru, whispering something in his ear. Sesshomaru's mouth barely moved to a small smile before he kissed her lips gently. Kagome smiled and then rolled her eyes at InuYasha.

"I think they kinda look cute…" InuYasha rolled his own eyes and scoffed.

"Pfft, no one looks 'cute' with Sesshomaru." Kagome shook her head and leaned back into InuYasha's chest, watching the game on the TV as Miroku and Sango continued to race each other.

"My money's on Sango." Yura teased as Miroku ran into a building for the third time since the game began…2 seconds ago.

"Hey! Where the hell did that building come from?!" Miroku hollered as he tried to catch up to Sango who raced on by. Kanna shook her head as Miroku swore again, hitting another building.

"Do you guys want drinks?" Koga asked as he got up with Ayame and walked toward the kitchen.

"You know it!" They all answered. Koga rolled his eyes as he took Ayame's hand in his own and walked toward the kitchen. Kikyo sat on the couch next to Yura as Yura tried to distract Miroku.

"What?! Unfair! Interference!" Miroku yelled as Yura and Kikyo covered his eyes. Sango laughed and speed into the lead.

"Damn straight sucker!" She pounded her fist in the air before getting up and dancing around the game console, sticking her tongue out at Miroku and high fiving Kikyo and Yura.

"Bull! You all saw her cheating!" Miroku pointed to Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"Hmmm? Sorry what?" Kagome asked and smirked.

"Sorry man I was distracted." InuYasha spoke up. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sucking face with Kagome!" He turned to Sesshomaru and Kagura, begging them to tell him they saw her cheating.

"Sorry didn't see anything." Kagura winked to Sango who continued to dance around them all.

"I saw nothing." Sesshomaru answered. Miroku flipped everyone off and huffed before crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Sango laughed and sat down next to him, letting Yura have a turn against Miroku.

"Drinks for all!" Koga announced loudly, walking out of InuYasha's kitchen holding glasses of coca cola. Ayame walked up behind him with as many glasses before they placed them on the table for everyone.

"So, what're the plans for the beach house, Kik?" Koga asked as he and Ayame settled down on the couch beside Sesshomaru and Kagura, arms wrapped around each other. Kikyo looked up from the other couch and smiled.

"Oh you know, just head over there during spring break and we'll have the adventure of our lives." She glanced over to Kagome who was being distracted by InuYasha who was kissing her shoulder. She glared slightly before turning back to the group with an inviting smile.

"Sounds sweeeeeeeeeeet!" Sango said from her spot beside Yura and Miroku.

"As long as you got food…" InuYasha started again.

"InuYasha…SHUT UP!" The group hollered at him.

A/N: Haha woo! Chapter 9 is finished!

Take care,

Vixen


	10. Chapter 10

The Populars

Chapter 10: Run

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

The semester passed without much worry, all of us had passed our exams and were doing well in our new classes, though InuYasha really does suck at social.

---Enter the Populars---

"You know what? If Math was a person I would punch him in the throat repeatedly." Sango nodded her head as she sat down at the lunch table. Yura laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Amen." She nodded her head before they broke out in laughter. As the group slowly started meeting up at the lunch table, Sango realized that Miroku had yet to show up. She searched through the crowds in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, where's the pervert?" Sango asked as everyone sat down. Kagome tapped her chin and snapped her fingers.

"Oh! I saw him back near the Social hallway." Sango shrugged her shoulders and left to go find him. Kagome watched as her friend wandered out to find him. She really had seen him in the Social hallway…he just wasn't alone.

* * *

"Miroku…" A tall blonde girl giggled, pulling and tugging at Miroku's sleeve. Miroku smirked slightly as he watched as the girl tried to pull him into the nearest janitor closet. She winked her big blue eyes and licked her lips suggestively, trying to seduce him into the closet.

"It wouldn't be the first time, Miro…" She whispered. They both immediately stopped in their tracks as a cough was heard behind Miroku. Turning his head slightly, Miroku's eyes widened as he saw Sango standing there, looking not too impressed.

"Not the first time, eh _Miro_?" She spat out venomously. Miroku's immediate attention was transferred to Sango who bolted it toward the gym. He let go of any thought of the blonde girl in front of him and he ran after Sango.

* * *

"I think…I think I just went blind for a second…" InuYasha whispered to Kagome as he saw Sesshomaru kiss Kagura. InuYasha turned his back on the scene and started blinking his eyes.

"Oh God…I have! I can't see! Oh God!" He shouted in the hallway. Kagome held in her laughter and punch him in the ribs, hugging him from behind as students rushed passed them, looking at them oddly.

"You're so immature." Kagome smirk against his back. InuYasha turned in her arms and glared down at her before rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down then, gently coaxing her lips to his as he pushed her against the lockers. Kagome smiled against his lips, blocking out the sound of people rushing passed them as she kissed him back softly.

InuYasha pulled back just barely and smiled, kissing her temple before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and escorting her to her next class. Kagome smiled and leaned against his side, content.

* * *

"Funny how you only kiss me when you're trying to disturb your brother…" Kagura teased as InuYasha turned away, blinking his eyes, and shouting about not being able to see. The corner of Sesshomaru's lips quirked up just barely as he watched his brother make a fool of himself.

"That's just a bonus." Sesshomaru assured her. Kagura rolled her eyes but smiled anyway as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and walked down the hall with her. Kagura laid her head against his shoulder and as they walked further, she turned her head and kissed his neck softly.

As soon as her lips had left, Sesshomaru had pulled her closer, his lips crashing into hers. He held her closely as she immediately responded, her lips snagging at his, her tongue gently slipping into his mouth again.

They pulled back instantly when the bell sounded. Kagura's eyes widened just slightly as Sesshomaru gave her another soft kiss on the lips and walked away. Kagura laughed at herself as Sesshomaru disappeared from view.

Who knew Sesshomaru had a weakness?

* * *

"Sango! Sango stop it!" Miroku yelled as he tried to miss running into people in the hallway. As soon as the hall cleared up near the gym, he picked up speed and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He wasn't prepared to see the hurt in her eyes.

"S-Sango…" Suddenly he felt like a jerk. Sango shook her head and looked away, pulling her arm from his grasp. She hung her head and hid her eyes from him, her voice shaking just barely.

"Forget it…I shouldn't be…I mean it's your business…" She stuttered out. She turned her back to him, staring to walk away and to her next class before she felt Miroku's arms around her, stopping her from moving any further.

"Mi…Miroku…" Sango whispered as she felt him lay his head on her shoulder, his breath hitting her neck. He pulled her closer to him before he whispered.

"Don't hate me. If you hated me…I don't know what I'd do…please." She closed her eyes and held his arms gently as they wrapped around her shoulders. She turned in his arms, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall and smiled softly.

"I don't hate you, okay? Just…let go." She whispered and once again tried to pull away. Miroku's arms tightened instantly and he pulled her flush against him.

"Don't run Sango, not this time, not again." He closed his eyes and kissed her cheek gently.

"If you stop running this time…I swear to you, I'll stop being such a jerk." Sango tensed slightly before she turned and faced him, his arms wrapped gently around her waist. His blue eyes looking deep into her own brown ones. Moments of silences passed before Sango finally gave in, staring into his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And for the first time in her life, instead of running, she stood still.

* * *

"Why are we walking home anyway?" InuYasha asked as he held Kagome's hand in his own, swinging it back and forth as they waved bye to their friends who pulled out of the school's parking lot. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and tightened her hold on his hand.

"I just wanted to be with you." She admitted. InuYasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled a bit. Sometimes she was too cute.

"Heh, everyone does." InuYasha teased as he held her hand tightly in his own. Kagome decided for today to ignore his arrogance and hold his hand instead. She smiled and swung their hands back and forth between them, her fingers grasping his firmly, as if to tell him she would always be there.

InuYasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye and smiled, watching as she smiled and hummed quietly to herself, swinging their hands innocently. She was important to him, that much InuYasha was willing to admit, as for the rest…

He wasn't sure. He knew that his heart beat faster when she was near, that his soul calmed when she held his hand, and that her smile made him smile. Was that love? He wondered to himself. He wasn't sure, but, looking at Kagome again, if it was…

He was happy that it was with her.

Kagome looked up at him, blinking in confusion at the soft look in his eyes before she hooked her arm around his and leaned into his side. He shifted his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to his side.

* * *

"Why are you so stressed?" Kagome asked as InuYasha sat at his desk, only a hairs away from breaking everything in the room. She walked over to him, standing behind him, her hands on his shoulders, slowly messaging away his ache.

InuYasha shook his head, sighing softly, he leaned back against the chair, one hand over Kagome's as she massaged his shoulders, and an appreciative grunt was his response. She smiled a bit and leaned down, kissing his cheek gently.

"What's wrong?" She asked again. This time InuYasha took her hand, leading her to face him; he pulled her down to his lap, holding her close to his chest, running a hand through her midnight hair.

"Just, school. I need to pass that freaking physics test; I can't afford to get behind." He sighed, leaning his chin on Kagome's head. Kagome smiled a bit. She had been wrong; InuYasha really did care about his grades. Though some gave him easy grades, he worked hard for the ones that counted, like tests, and projects. He would pull all nighters, as Kagome had recently learned, to perfect English papers.

"You won't get behind, I've seen you work at it, you're going to do great you just have to calm down." Kagome whispered, leaning up and giving him a soft smile. InuYasha looked down into her gentle eyes and felt his heart lighten.

He gave a soft smirk before kissing her temple gently. He trusted Kagome more then anything in the world. He told her things no one had even considered about him. Kagome brought him out of his thought when she kissed his lips softly, innocently, just like she was.

He smiled and kissed her back, holding her closely as she wrapped her arms around his neck, content with the feeling of trust that radiated off him.

* * *

Kagura sat at her vanity mirror, holding her hair up in a high pony tail before letting it sprawl down her back like a waterfall. She frowned and sighed, she looked herself closely in the eyes of her reflection, only to turn her head away and look to the ground instead.

"What's wrong?" She jumped slightly when she had heard the strong voice from her side. She glanced over and watched as Sesshomaru stretched his muscles, waking up from his light nap. She smiled and shook her head, getting up and walking towards her bed, she crawled over to him, resting against his body.

"Nothing at all." She kissed his cheek gently. Sesshomaru gave her a hard look, rolling his eyes as she innocently batted her eye lashes.

"What's wrong." Kagura rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, a little afraid to speak what she wanted to say. As seconds turned to minutes and Sesshomaru nudging her shoulder she finally spoke.

"Do you…I mean, do you think I'm…pretty?" Her face flushed at how incredibly stupid, cliché and girly that sounds but it came from her heart. Her biggest fear was not being _enough_ for Sesshomaru and though she was learning that her personality was enough for him, she had yet to even begin to learn that her appearance was.

He hadn't said anything for a while before Kagura felt a familiar sting in her eyes. Before she could put her guard up, tears were sliding down her face. She wasn't that hurt, she was just…

She tried to laugh lightly, playing it cool as she felt the bitter sting of rejection flowing through her heart.

"Just kidding, anyways, I'm gonna go get a drink." She moved to get up, only to be held in place by the arms of the man who had held her heart. Looking up without thinking she showed her tears. His eyes turned into a frown, his hands reaching to wipe her eyes which she stubbornly slapped away.

"I'm fine." She said in a firm voice, trying to push him away from her. Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes at her behaviour, pulling her closer to him and muffling her curses.

"Kagura. Would you listen for a second?" He sighed, growing annoyed as she fought against him. She finally stopped long enough to have him speak again, this time moving to wrap her arms around him, giving him a chance to say what he wanted to say.

"You aren't just pretty; you're beautiful, inside and out. And it shouldn't even matter what I think. You need to be happy with yourself before anyone else." Kagura looked up at him, now embarrassed that she had fought over such a stupid thing. She leaned into him, kissing his lips softly, thanking him for telling her the words she wanted to hear.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips. Sesshomaru gave a small smile, tucking her in his arms, giving her a soft kiss once more.

* * *

"Koga… this is so sweet of you." Ayame gushed as she held Koga's hands tightly in her own. Koga smirked and gave her a wink, straightening out his dress shirt, he wrapped and arm around her waist, bringing her to the table, lit with candles.

He had prepared all day for this. And now, with Ayame sitting in a garden of irises that his aunt owned, he was thoroughly impressed with himself. Ayame smiled sweetly at him, her red hair flowing passed her shoulders, her bright green eyes looking up at him as he helped her into her seat.

He sat across from her, holding her hand as one of his aunt's maids poured the each a glass of water. Whoever had said that Koga wasn't a romantic had obviously never seen his garden dinner for his girlfriend.

Ayame blushed lightly at the way he was looking at her, the night air cool against her skin, lowering in the temperature of her heatedly thumping heart. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she looked down at her simple white dress, happy that Koga had gone through all this for her.

"Thank you, Koga…this is so thoughtful." She whispered as he leaned over, placing a kiss on her hand, staring into her emerald eyes with his own piercing blue. She smiled again, her eyes softening at the look in his.

Though he couldn't say it quite yet, he knew that Ayame understood. He really cared about her, and one day he'd be able to tell her that, but for now, actions spoke louder then words, Koga thought as he stood up, holding Ayame's hand and leading her to the large white gazebo decorated with white lights and soft music in the background.

He smiled down at her as she placed her hand in his, and the other on his shoulder, letting him take the lead.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted a taste of what everyone was feeling =)

Take care,

Vixen


	11. Chapter 11

The Populars

Chapter 11: Low

The Populars

Rating: M

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

Spring break was on a roll, but who knew, that the best time of our year would be the worst?

---Enter the Populars---

"Kagome, are you all packed?" Kagome turned her face to her mom as she stepped down the stairs carrying a large bag, stuffed with clothing and necessities. She smiled and nodded her head, pulling the bag strap to her shoulder and walking towards her mom.

"You be sure to be safe…especially with InuYasha!" Kagome felt her face heat up as her mom pulled her into a big hug, ignoring Kagome's flustered state and whining of her to stop talking about such things.

"Alright baby, go and have fun alright?" She smiled as Kagome waved her hand and darted out the door into the crisp morning air. She stood at the top of the steps, breathing deeply before she started running down the stairs towards the large van that sat at the bottom.

"Kagome!" Sango smiled, waving her hand from outside of the car. Kagome smiled and ran to her, hugging her tightly before Kagura took her bag and threw it in the back with everyone else's. Yura sat in the front beside Kikyo who was driving. Miroku sat in the second row with Sango by his side, complaining about how he couldn't keep his hands to himself before Ayame and Koga sat beside them…complaining about how Sango was complaining. Kanna hadn't been able to go with them because she had gotten a cold.

Next sat InuYasha, smirking at Kagome as she got into the van and pulled her into his lap, shifting so that she was comfortable before pulling the seat belt over them both, and letting Kagura and Sesshomaru slide in.

"Everyone good and ready?" Kikyo asked, glancing as Kagome held InuYasha's hand up to their faces and kissing his knuckles gently. Everyone cheered and pumped their fists into the air, laughing as Kikyo started pulling out.

* * *

"Did you hear about what happened with Kaguya from class C? Apparently she was caught giving head to Bankotsu!" Yura chatted. Kagura opened her mouth in surprise and shook her head.

"No way! Kaguya? Dirttttyyyyy!" Yura laughed and nodded her head, turning to talk to Kagura between everyone. They laughed and started chatting about Bankotsu before Sesshomaru nudged Kagura for her attention and Yura got caught up in Miroku and Sango's conversation.

"Hmm?" Kagura raised an eyebrow as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her. He shrugged his shoulders lightly before placing a kiss to her lips, distracting her. She smiled and leaned into him, her hand finding his own that rested on his thigh and enlacing their fingers together.

"Were you jealous that I wasn't paying attention to you?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Kagura teased him. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his, brushing their noses gently she leaned in to kiss him again. Sesshomaru felt a sly smirk cross his lips as he kissed her back, enjoying the attention once again.

* * *

Kagome leaned her head against InuYasha's shoulder, taking their hands that were linked together and placing it on her lap, playing with his fingers. He smiled as he watched her innocently tugging at his fingers before he enlaced their fingers together again and squeezed it gently.

She looked up at him and smiled gently, kissing his lips as she leaned into his touch.

When had she come to lean on him so much? She wasn't sure, all she knew was that she had, and for the first time in her life, she wasn't scared.

* * *

"I'm going to punch you right in the face." Sango announced as Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, leaning his chin on her shoulder and teasing her again. She laughed and shook her head, trying to move closer to Ayame and away from her boyfriend.

Ayame laughed as Miroku tried to bribe her with a free dinner to kiss him. Koga shook his head with a roll on his eyes kissing Ayame's cheek to regain his stolen attention. She smiled and leaned into him, kissing his lips softly before Yura started a group discussion on what animal they'd all want to extinct.

"Sloths." Kagome said right away. Everyone looked at her as she answered the question without hesitation. InuYasha gave her an incredulous look before asking why.

"Because…they are so freaking ugly. Like. They look so ugly, and they smell so bad, and have you seen one of those things swim?! It is, possibly _the_ scariest thing I've _ever_ seen." Kagome nodded her head. The group burst out in laughter.

"I don't know, I really hate those damn budgie birds. Actually no, just birds." Yura nodded her head. "They freaking make so much noise and don't shut the hell up." She shook her head.

"I really dislike blow fish. Their so small and insignificant, but they deceive others into thinking their big, and important." Kikyo quietly poke up, glancing at Kagome briefly before she smiled. Yura raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and listening to Koga's dislike of Birds as well.

* * *

"Holy mother of fucking shit." Koga swore under his breath as they all piled out of the van, face with a large white marble mansion. A fountain decorated the front, an angel spraying water from its mouth and holding a harp. The front door was lined with what seemed to be gold, two large loins sat beside the door on either side and French balcony windows lined in rows were above them.

"Uhm…so I've decided I'm living here, no big deal." Kagura announced as she sat snug on Sesshomaru's back. Ayame and Miroku looked over to her, raising an eyebrow as to why she was on Sesshomaru's back but were ignored.

"Same here man!" Sango and Yura nodded their heads as they helped InuYasha, Miroku and Koga with the bags. Kagome shook her head, looking up at the huge white palace.

"Dang Kikyo…" She whispered and winked. Kikyo smiled and nodded her head, waving the group to the front, where a tall man dressed in a black tux opened the door for them. They each bowed respectfully, still in awe that someone was actually opening the door for them.

"Oh my god." InuYasha yelled, dropping his and Kagome's bags to the ground as he dashed into the living room. The living room held a large white table, covered in a pure red table cloth with a bright crystal chandelier hanging over them. Maids were currently setting the table, though InuYasha was already staring at the feast before his eyes.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! Stay away from the chicken!" Kagome yelled, running in and pulling him away from the table full of food and drink. The group laughed as Kikyo showed them upstairs, each having their own room.

"I'm sorry, but do any of you realize what is downstairs?!" InuYasha whined as Kagome held his hand and pulled him into her room, shutting the door and starting to unpack. InuYasha sat on the bed his hands behind his head as he lay down on the bed, pouting.

Kagome smiled at him, admiring him for a brief second, memorizing the way his silver hair flowed, the way his gold eyes showed what he really thought. She smiled and put her things away, skipping over to him; she pulled him to sit up and sat on his lap.

He raised an eyebrow but wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closely to him. She smiled and kissed his lips softly, smiling when he eagerly kissed her back, bringing her to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck gently, gasping when he moved so that she was now lying on the bed with him covering her upper body with his own, one of his hands resting on her waist as the other ran through her hair gently. She let out a subtle noise as he deepened the kiss, losing herself in everything that was him.

"Hey buckos! Dinner's ready!" They pulled apart as a knock sounded on the door and Kagura's voice rang through. They both sighed and rolled their eyes annoyed at the intrusion before InuYasha gave her a soft kiss and pulled her up.

"Come on, better get going." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her again. Kagome smiled and kissed him back, both heading towards the living room.

* * *

"Holy…InuYasha, you ate enough to feed a small African nation!" Miroku pointed as InuYasha downed the last of his water. He flipped Miroku off, gulping. Miroku laughed and shook his head, continuing to make fun of his best friend as they all started putting their dishes away, only to be stopped by the maids who took over.

"I could seriously get use to this man!" Koga said as the maids carried away his dishes. Everyone laughed and nodded their heads before heading on their own, exploring the mansion.

Koga and Ayame went to the entertainment room, both calling dibs on the entire room. Miroku and Sango shook their heads, watching as the two viciously played a Wii game before they started heading towards the upstairs, looking through all the rooms before finding an old music room.

They sat together, talking about everything and anything as Miroku tried to teach Sango how to play a few songs on the piano, laughing when she'd stumble before he sat with her on his lap, his hands over hers, both playing the song in a beautiful harmony.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagura breathed softly as his lips touched her neck softly, his right hand resting on her hip while his other held the back of her head, pushing through her long locks of ink. He felt pride grow as she whispered his name, asking for more.

"Sessho-Ah…more…" She breathed, feeling the smirk against her neck but ignoring it as he gently sucked over her pulse. She shivered in his arms, gripping his biceps as she tried to anchor her mind back to reality though losing it rapidly as he kissed her jaw.

He pulled back a bit, a soft look gracing his eyes as Kagura pouted a bit. She smiled though, kissing his lips gently, looking into his eyes, and before she could stop herself, she told him how she felt.

"I…I don't know what I'd do without you." And it was the truth, because without Sesshomaru's existence, whether he knew her or not, Kagura would have been a different her. She wouldn't have been the person she was without him. Sesshomaru softened again, leaning down and kissing her lips softly before whispering back,

"You'd do exactly what _I'd_ do without you in _my_ life…" He kissed her lips. "You'd die." He kissed her lips, catching her gasp of air in favour of filling her with nothing but love. Though their time together wasn't nearly as long as most, their souls tugged to one another.

Kagura had cared about Sesshomaru from the moment her eyes caught his and Sesshomaru had cared about Kagura from the first time she had smiled at him. They were meant to be and they knew, nothing would tear them apart. They knew society would think it was puppy love, a feeling that would fade within time but they knew better then society.

They were simply meant to be.

* * *

Blue eyes glanced to the stars in the sky smiling as she watched the twinkling lights in the dark. She shivered lightly but was happy when an arm wrapped around her shoulder and lips were pressed to her temple.

"Are you sure you want to be out here? You're freezing." He whispered, as if not wanting to break her from her thoughts. She shook her head, snuggling into his embrace, breathing in the scent of him and closing her eyes. Moments of silence passed, both staring into the sky, thoughts floating around each other, but no words were spoken, and no words were needed as they sat together, holding each other's hands, fingers enlaced in a tale of forever and always.

He turned his head, kissing her temple again, reassuring her that even in his deepest thoughts, that was where she lay. She smiled and leaned her head up, kissing just beneath his jaw, telling him she understood. He rested his head on hers again, watching the moon light dance off the petals of the millions of flowers that surrounded them in the garden. He heard her intake of breath and smiled as she closed her eyes, as if envisioning a dream.

"You're…so important to me." He raised an eyebrow, haring her voice, looking down at her, he saw that she was still leaning against him and her eyes were still closed.

"Without you, I don't think…I don't think I'd be happy, InuYasha..." She whispered softly, her voice trembling slightly as he silently admitted what she had been trying to deny.

"I'm…I'm so happy with you." She finally said. She felt him shift and opened her eyes, the moon light reflecting off his silver hair, lightly tanned face and golden eyes. She watched as he kissed her forehead before whispering back.

"You can't possibly be as happy as I am." He replied. She felt her heart soar a distance as she leaned into him and kissed his lips gently, letting his hands rest on her lower back, feeling a happiness she hadn't realized she could feel spread through her body.

Ironic, wasn't it? She had wanted to destroy him, make him suffer as she had…but she ended up falling for him, and she never wanted to go back. Kagome was deeply in love with InuYasha. Her heart was tied to his, somehow, through all the chaos we call life, she had found who she was supposed to be with.

She pulled back softly; looking up into the eyes of the one she held so close to her life and smiled. Was this what it was all for? Was life just the stepping stone to this happiness? As he smiled back at her, holding her close, Kagome realized the answer, so simple, so clean, so true…

Yes, that was what life was about, to be _happy_.

* * *

"NIGHT EVERYONE." InuYasha yelled down the hallway from his room, everyone started cursing and yelling at him to shut the hell up which he thought was hilarious.

"Fuck you, Yasha!" Miroku called from his room.

"Fucking, are you insane?!" Yura screamed, actually opening her door and flipping him off as the rest groaned and told him to shut up. Kagome laughed from her room, turning off her light and snuggling into her bed before she heard her door open, sitting up a bit she raised an eyebrow as InuYasha winked at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, covering herself from his gaze, wearing only a silk night gown. She felt her face heat up as InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think? I'm sleeping here tonight." He answered like it was obvious. He pulled his white T-shirt off and threw it to the floor, not noticing the way Kagome tensed a bit before he crawled over the bed. Kagome leaned against the head bored of the King sized mattress and swallowed hard as InuYasha leaned over her kissing her neck gently.

Though the feeling of his lips on her neck made her relax, she was scared of what it could lead to. InuYasha moved his hands down her arms, grabbing her wrists gently and pinning them over her head, his heated lips touching her cool skin, making her whimper quietly.

"N-No! Stop..." Kagome finally said, struggling against InuYasha's hold. Her mind went wild, wondering if what he had said in the garden was just to get into her bed. Tears sprung to her eyes before she fully thought the thought, pain pounding in her body.

"K-Kagome? Hey…why are you crying?" InuYasha asked, letting go of her wrists and holding her face, making her look at him. She shook her head and felt a sob escape quietly; she pushed him away trying to disappear into the bed.

"InuYasha…did…did you just want to get me into bed with you? Was that why you told me what you did in the garden?" The accusation shot threw his heart like an arrow. He looked down into her soaking eyes, feeling the insult hit him in the face before he moved back, a glare on his eyes.

"You think I'm that fucking low?" He didn't bother to hear her answer as he sat up, walking towards the door and slamming it shut, walking down to his own and slamming it, hearing his friends cursing again, though this time, it didn't seem as funny.

A/N: OMG. Fucking intense. Haha wow, there was a lot of lime content here….*Shrug.* Oh well. So I'm sorry for the lateness of my chapters, but with work and school starting back up, I haven't had as much time as I anticipated. I'm super sorry guys but I'll try to get into a rhythm soon!

Take care,

Vixen


	12. Chapter 12

The Populars

Chapter 12: In your arms

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

I don't…I can't even…Oh shut the fuck up, it wasn't my fault!

---Enter the Populars---

"Uh…do you guys sense some tension or what?" Miroku asked, whispering to Ayame and Koga who sat across from him at the dining table. They nodded their heads. At the ends of the large rectangular table sat InuYasha and on the other end, Kagome. Sango sat next to Kagome while Miroku sat next to InuYasha, both trying to get one of them to spill.

"I can fucking hear you." InuYasha growled before he stood up, his plate untouched and started walking away. Kagome looked up from her half eaten plate and watched as InuYasha stomped out of the room. Everyone looked at his plate before Kagura spoke,

"Did InuYasha just leave a plate of _food_ untouched?" Sesshomaru frowned, as Yura stared in disbelief. Kagome took a deep breath, standing up from the table.

"I'm…feeling a bit sick…sorry guys." She tried to offer a smile, but instead offered teary eyes as she walked away from the table, leaving a quiet room. Kikyo watched both in a questioning look before she was called away by one of the maids.

"So…what just happened?" Yura asked, turning to everyone who just shrugged their shoulders, not quite sure themselves.

* * *

Kagome walked into her room quietly, looking to the floor where she saw InuYasha's shirt lying innocently. She felt the sting of tears erupt before she walked over and grabbed it, holding it to her chest she walked to her bed and laid down.

Closing her eyes for a bit, she let herself slip into a dreamless slumber, trying to pretend that everything was okay, but deep down, knowing it wasn't.

* * *

"A pool. You have a mother fucking pool. How the FUCK did any of us miss that yesterday?!" Kagura swore as the all sat on the pools edge, all dressed in their bathing suits. The group laughed and shook their heads as some of the guys dived in.

Koga stood in the water, Ayame sitting on his shoulders as they played a chicken fight with Sango and Miroku who were currently winning. Kagura lay on the side of the pool, letting Sesshomaru pull her into his arms, smiling up at him. Yura and Kikyo were currently sun tanning on the side of the pool.

InuYasha walked by a few minutes later, not saying anything to anyone as he sat down on the edge of the pool. Sango and Miroku waved him over, trying to get him to join in on the fun, but he ignored them, just sitting there.

"What do you think happened?" Sango asked. Miroku shrugged his shoulders, excusing himself for a bit as he swam over to his best friend. He pushed himself out of the water and looked over to InuYasha, who was staring into the water, deep in thought.

"Are you okay man?" He asked, nudging him a bit. InuYasha didn't say much, just looked at him, giving him a look that told him what he needed to do. He smiled a bit in understanding and wrapped an arm around his best friend, just being there for him, not saying a word,

And that was enough.

That was his best friend.

* * *

"Where's Kagome?" Yura asked, sitting down at the dinner table. Everyone looked around, hoping she'd show up within the next seconds but were disappointed when she didn't. InuYasha sat rigid at the table, clenching his fists.

"She's been in her room all day." Sango answered as she looked to InuYasha, though she knew something had happened, she knew better then to blame InuYasha for everything, so instead she silently told him it'd be okay.

"She must be feeling really sick…" Ayame spoke up, before taking a sip of her drink. The others nodded, trying to play it off cool before they started eating. InuYasha stared at his plate, shaking his head he stood up from the table.

"Sorry guys, I'm not feeling too hot either." He explained before walking away from the table. Miroku looked after him, a frown set on his face as he watched his best friend shut the door of his room.

"They'll fix things." Sango reassured him, giving him a soft pat on the knee. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Have you noticed…him and Kagome seem to be really into each other, like, I _love_ you, into each other." Yura chatted, Kikyo had been called away by her aunt who called wondering how things were. Miroku and Sango nodded their head.

_Love_, was definitely an _understatement_.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes seeing all the lights shut off outside of the room from the crack below the door. She slowly sat up, groaning as she looked at the window, seeing the moon shining outside and then to the clock that blinked that it was one in the morning.

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, sighing as she looked down in her lap, seeing InuYasha's T-shirt. Sitting on her bed for a few moments she tried to figure out what she should do. And before she even realized it, she was undressing and slipping into InuYasha's shirt, though it was large for her it came to about mid thigh. She smiled a bit before she started tearing up again.

Playing with the hem of his shirt she stood up, taking her jeans off she walked to the door of her room, sticking her head out she noticed it was pitch black. She padded softly to the end of the hallway to InuYasha's room, standing in front of the big oak door she shifted from foot to foot.

She bite her lip, thanking Kami that no one could see her standing in front of InuYasha's door wearing only a T-shirt. She knocked lightly but was met with silence. Standing still she wondered if she should be there.

She felt her heart beat painfully. Yes, she should. She had accused InuYasha of something he'd never do, that, she knew. She had been so wrapped up in her stupidity that she hadn't seen that he was just being playful, and not pressuring her. She played with the hem of his shirt again.

She had been wrong, and she couldn't take the pain of InuYasha being upset with her. With a new found courage she opened his door, shutting it quietly behind her she adjusted to the darkness, the moon shining through the window. She smiled seeing InuYasha laying in the middle on his king sized bed, his covers up to his waist, his chest bare.

She walked over timidly, before she slowly shifted onto the bed, pulling the covers back a bit, she slipped into bed beside him, trying not to notice the way his sculpted body seemed to glow under the moon.

She held down her blush as she snuggled into his side, wrapping their bare legs together. He shifted slightly opening his gold eyes and peering into her blue ones. He frowned a bit, rubbing his eyes and trying to understand what was happening.

"Kagome?" He asked with a soft yawn. She nodded her head, snuggling even more into his side and placing an innocent kiss to his shoulder, apologizing quietly. He took a deep breath before pulling her into his side, kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't mean for it to seem like I wanted…to…you know." He whispered into the silent night. She nodded her head, her arm around his waist, over his toned stomach.

"I know…I shouldn't have even thought you'd pressure me, or trick me…" She whispered back. She felt soft lips on her temple before she closed her eyes, smiling at the feeling he provoked from her heart.

"Kagome…are you wearing my shirt?" Kagome looked up and batted her eyelashes innocently; earning a soft chuckle from his lips before he kissed her temple, whispering softly as he settled back to sleep.

"You look cute."

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Miroku asked as they all sat outside in the garden looking to Kagome and InuYasha who sat beside each other, Kagome saying something as she held their hands together and InuYasha chuckling a bit.

"Anything you can come up with is better then my guess…" Sango whispered back. She shook her head, but smiled as InuYasha pulled Kagome into a headlock which caused Kagome to punch him in the ribs, both laughing as they tried to get the better of one another.

"They confuse the hell out of me." Yura spoke up as she sat on her stomach her Ipod sitting beside her idly as Kagura sat beside her, both in shorts and a bikini top. Sango shrugged her shoulders but agreed, stretching her arms over her head, she was wearing black cargo capri's and her bikini top, which Miroku had trouble keeping his eyes off as he snagged her around her waist and pulled her into his lap, letting her sit on his jean covered legs and rest against his chest.

She smiled a bit as she felt his arms around her waist and leaned against his chest, turning her head a tad to give him a soft kiss, which he gladly accepted.

Yura put her head down, yawning a bit as she closed her eyes, vaguely wondering why Kikyo had been off doing her own thing the whole time.

Kagura yawned a bit herself and leaned her head down before she felt someone lay down beside her and wrap a strong arm around her back. She opened her maroon eyes and smiled as she saw Sesshomaru, his shirt off showing off the body she loved and was wearing his border shorts.

"Hey there." She smiled, shifting so that she was lying on her back with his arm now over her stomach. She felt a smirk grow on her lips as she noticed his eyes glance down to her body before slipping back to her face. She gave him an arrogant look which he rolled his eyes. She smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips softly.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru murmured against her neck, standing up and holding a hand out to her. She nodded her head, taking his hand in her own and letting him haul her up before they both walked away from the group, Miroku making a comment that earned him a slap from Sango.

* * *

Kagura followed Sesshomaru through the house and into his bedroom. She raised an eyebrow when she was suddenly pinned to the door, hot lips sliding to her neck. She squealed with laughter as she moved her neck, letting him have more access, her hands running up and down his biceps, a soft moan filtering her lips.

She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't try anything, they had talked about it earlier, and he was glad that she had talked to him about it, proud that she firmly put her foot down.

"S-Sessho!" She gasped out as he sucked on her pulse. He held her hips, holding her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning her head down gently; she smirked as she brushed her lips over his neck, earning a shiver from the man before her lips softly coaxed his neck, earning a loud groan from his throat.

"Kagura…Y-You need to stop." She was happy with the stutter, not bothering to listen to him she continued moving her lips to his collarbone before she was abruptly spun around and thrown to the bed. With a soft gasp of surprise she looked up, Sesshomaru's body covering hers.

His lips were planted on hers as he sat between her legs, holding her thighs to his sides as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, passionately showing her exactly why she needed to stop teasing him. As moments of heated kissing passed, Sesshomaru pulled back, leaning his forehead to hers, panting with her.

She looked into his eyes, smirking as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs still behind held by his large hands, pants filling the room as they both tried to calm down.

"Tease." He whispered as he finally caught his breath, leaning his head on the bed beside her neck, moving to brush his lips over her pulse softly. She sighed gently, running her hands through his silver hair.

"Only for you, babe." She smugly replied. She laughed lightly as she felt him growl softly. She looked to the ceiling, content with the feeling that was rising in her heart.

In his arms…that was where she was meant to be.

* * *

A week passed by uneventfully, the group of friends getting themselves in misadventures, like Miroku, getting his head caught in the banister when he decided to drink some of Kikyo's aunts wine. He does not hold liquor well. Or when Kagome and InuYasha decided to go into everyone's room at night and put whip cream on their faces. Or when Kagura decided to get them back by getting the gang to pick their bed, with them in it, and leave them sleeping beside the pool. Or when Koga and Ayame challenged everyone to a gaming tournament…and won.

"I hate that we only have like, two days left!" Kagura whined as she and Yura finished off their meal. The group nodded their heads, pouting at the thought that they wouldn't be here for the rest of their lives. Kikyo sat at the table, looking to Kagome who kissed InuYasha softly before turning back and talking to Miroku and Koga.

"Oh yeah, guys, we should have a nice dinner tomorrow! Since it's our last night together." Kikyo suggested. The group looked to each other and nodded their heads, smiling at her nice idea. Kikyo smiled back before she excused herself letting the group chat.

* * *

"I don't wanna go back to school." Kagome whined as she sat in her bed, lying on her stomach wearing one of InuYasha's shirts and her Pj shorts. Her hair was a bit damp, having just come back from a light swim at the pool with Yura and Ayame. InuYasha turned his head as he finished folding some clothes and placed them in the bag before he walked over to her.

He crawled on the bed and pulled Kagome to lay with him, spooning her from behind as he kissed her shoulder. Kagome smiled and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she relished in the feeling of InuYasha's hands running up and down her sides soothingly.

They lay like that, quiet and happy before Kagome turned to face him, holding his face within her palms; she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss before pulling back and leaning her forehead to his.

"I care about you so much." She whispered. InuYasha stilled a bit, hearing more then just her words. That was as close as it came before she said I love you. Feeling something stir within his heart he held her tightly to him, letting the trust and love flow from him to her.

"I care about you too." He whispered, promising her that one day, he'd be able to tell her those three little words, the three little words he wanted to say so bad.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N; Ye Ye! Haha, I should probably try to keep the limey content down…Haha. Where has my pure mind wondered to?! Hope you enjoyed!

Take care,

Vixen


	13. Chapter 13

The Populars

Chapter 13: Broken

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

Today; today was supposed to be a great day, a day that we would remember for the rest of our lives in the memories of Spring vacation.

But it wasn't.

---Enter the Populars---

Opening blue eyes lazily to the sun that streamed through the windows, Kagome groaned, turning over to her side before she realized she couldn't move much. She looked down a bit and saw InuYasha's arms wrapped around her waist securely tucking her into his chest. A smiled fell to her lips as she snuggled back in.

"Come on InuYasha, you got to wake up." Kagome nudged him slightly turning in his arms to face him, smiling as he frowned and ignored her. She leaned up and kissed his lips, whispering for him to wake up, slowly bringing him back to the world of reality.

With a yawn and a stretch of his body InuYasha finally gave in and woke up, sighing with a frown. He looked down to Kagome's bright blue eyes and smiled, pulling her into his chest he leaned down for a gentle kiss.

* * *

Kagura sat, straddling Sesshomaru's hips with an evil smile on her lips. She grinned as he turned his head slightly, exposing his neck to her greedy eyes. With a bright smile Kagura leaned down, her hands already on his wrists, pinning it above his head.

She gently breathed against his neck, already seeing the shivers before she softly kissed over his pulse, up to his jaw and them down to his collarbone. She felt him suck in a breath, trying to move his hands to, no doubt, hold her but was restrained by her own hands. His eyes slowly opened when he couldn't move his arms and was greeted to the sight of Kagura kissing his neck softly, sucking at the skin. He all but groaned trying to move his arms and push Kagura off but her lips and tongue to his throat were making it hard for him to fully concentrate.

"Kagura…you have to…stop…" He breathed out, closing his eyes tightly as she started kissed just under his ear earning a growl of pleasure ripping through his mouth. He finally focused enough to unpin his wrists from hers and hold her hips, pulling her back a bit.

He watched as she was abruptly pulled away, a pout on her lips as she looked down at her boyfriend. She pouted again earning a soft smile from Sesshomaru who flipped the position and settled between her legs, his lips on hers.

"You really need to watch it." He whispered as she kissed him back. She smirked against his lips.

"You know you love it." And that, he couldn't deny.

* * *

Ayame poked her head out of her room and skipped down the hallway to Koga's, without knocking she entered, surprised to see her boyfriend sitting on his bed and taking his shirt off, his back to her. Smiling she skipped over to him quietly before placing her arms around him from behind and placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

Koga tensed at first before he felt familiar lips on his shoulder. Chuckling, he turned around, pulling Ayame to lie on top of him as he kissed her gently, running a hand through her hair and sighing happily.

"Good morning!" Ayame whispered once they pulled back. Koga chuckled, looking into her bright emerald eyes he felt happiness stir within him. He flipped them again, letting her lay on his bed as he stood up.

"Good morning yourself, but I need to get dressed, little missy." He teased, slapping the side of her thigh gently as got up and picked up the shirt he was going to wear, noticing how cute she looked in the summer white dress.

Once he was dressed, his black hair up in its usual pony tail, he pulled Ayame up to him, holding her close, he leaned down to her, kissing her lips again.

This was something he could get used to.

* * *

Sango stirred slightly, hearing Yura sing outside of the room before she turned over, groaning as the light hit her in the eyes. A deep chuckle brought her out of her complaining, opening wide brown eyes she looked to see Miroku sitting up in her bed, his arm wrapped around her waist. She glared at him, sticking her tongue out before she started snuggling into him again, leaning her head to his shoulder.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her temple, pulling the covers to cover up to her shoulder before wrapping her in his arms again.

"Come on, wake up…" He whispered into her ear, rubbing her back gently as she slowly regained consciousness. Sango pouted before nodding her head and opening her eyes fully, looking into his royal blue ones.

Many had thought that Miroku was still a pervert with her, but they would be wrong. Miroku treated her with nothing but respect. He cared about her, and she knew it, because she cared about him too. She smiled up at him, leaning up she gave him a soft kiss, one he gladly returned.

"Are you awake now?" Taking a deep breath she nodded her head allowing him to sit up and pull her into his lap, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

* * *

"Wow…I thought it was just going to be a light dinner…" Kagome whispered to InuYasha as they all came down the stairs for dinner. All jaws dropped as eyes widened at the scene before them. Candles lit the table, while maids busied themselves with preparing the food, the glass china set up as the chandelier shined.

The curtains were opened, allowing the sunset to illuminate the room. Kikyo was on the phone helping one of the maids pour water as she waved them all over, pieces of colored red fabric hung down from the walls. Kagome looked to the others who shrugged their shoulders and sat down.

"Hey guys!" Kikyo smiled as she put the phone down and sat across from Kagome, beside Yura and Ayame. They all greeted her before a large feast was presented to them, everyone looked at each other.

"Kikyo…you're only feeding like, ten people…" Sango pointed out as the food was shown. Kikyo laughed and shook her head, looking towards InuYasha.

"No, I'm feeding nine people…and InuYasha." She smirked as the group hollered with laughter, InuYasha glaring at her before he started digging in, forgetting about his anger, though his friends continued to laugh.

* * *

The meal was done almost two hours later, the group sat at the table still, though it was cleared, and talked about life in general. Kikyo sat at her chair, her nails biting into the wood on the arms as she looked to Kagome who was laughing with Ayame and Sango, while Yura teased both Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

An anticipation so huge it almost suffocated her rose to her heart, spreading through her veins like water in a creek. She took a deep breath, smirking lightly she took her glass of water in the air, clinking on it lightly with her spoon. As soon as all eyes were on her she held a joyful smile but anger and vengeance swam through her body.

"I wanted to make a toast…" She began. The others followed suit, taking up their glasses and waiting for her to continue, with a bright smile.

"A toast to how our two groups joined together, so perfectly." She spoke; the others smiled and nodded their heads about to take a sip before Kikyo continued.

"A toast to Kagome." She spared the surprised girl a glance. "On how great of an actress you are," She paused and watched a confused look settle on everyone's faces.

"You know, you really had me going for a while there, pretending to love InuYasha, pretending to care about us, pretending to be someone you're not. You're nothing Kagome, and if you thought you could get away with tricking us, you were severely mistaken. The populars don't break for someone like yourself." She took a breath, the glare in her eyes settling in on the younger girl. "You're worthless." She smirked.

The group sat in a stunned silence. Kagome felt her heart fall to the floor. What was she talking about? How did you know? She looked into Kikyo's eyes, a hate so strong she didn't know could exist. She opened her mouth trying to figure out where to begin, what to say, what do to.

"Kikyo, what the fuck are you talking about?" InuYasha growled, standing up and slamming his glass down. He glared at the girl who smirked back at him and placed her cup down. Her brown eyes peering into InuYasha's gold ones before glancing over to Kagome's. She narrowed her eyes as Kagome sucked in a breath.

"Ask little miss perfect over there. I heard her talking about how she was trying to trick us! Don't you see? She was fooling all of us, and I bet that her friends were in on this too, their all liars." Kikyo's voice echoed bitterly throughout the room as everyone looked to Kagome and the rest of the girls.

"What the hell are you…" Kagura stood up ready to fight when Sango placed a hand on her forearm. They stopped in order to look to InuYasha who had backed up, his heart falling to the floor. He looked to Kagome, asking for the truth. She broke in half when she saw the betrayal that stabbed his chest. He pleaded with his eyes for it to be a lie.

"Kagome…" He whispered, looking into the blue eyes he had fallen for. She looked up at him, tears slowly surfacing, a feeling of dread consuming everyone in the room as she turned to face him.

"I-InuYasha…please listen to me, you have to understand! It started like that but!" She didn't have time to answer when InuYasha suddenly slammed his fist down on the table, shaking it as he growled. His head hung low, staring at the ground as his body seemed to tense.

Turning back to her, his eyes almost a blood red, he swore loudly, shaking his head and starting to walk away from the group. Kagome stood up; her hand reaching out and grabbing his wrist only to be flung back into her chest. She looked into his eyes, trying to get him to listen to her as tears fled from her own.

"You…You made me believe that you…that you _loved_ me!" He screamed, clenching his fists as his chest heaved, trying to calm the blood that rushed in his veins. Kagome shook her head, reaching out for him again only to be snarled at.

"I do! InuYasha I _do_ love you!" She screamed the pain blowing through her heart in a way she didn't know possible. She felt as if her soul was falling apart, ripping at the seams and leaving nothing but pieces.

"Don't! Don't you fucking dare! Kagome, this isn't a game! Out of everyone in this room, I thought you would understand that this is real...and you want to know what the sad things is, Kagome? I actually fucking fell for you." With one last glare thrown at her, he turned, stalking out of the room and slamming the grand doors shut. Kagome stood still, her hand over her heart trying to get it to continue beating, though her lungs were shrinking, trying to let all the air escape, trying to let her slowly die. The slamming door echoed in the dining room, making the silence so much more deafening.

Kagura stood then, walking over to her, trying to get her to calm down as she started breathing harshly. Sango stood, as well as Ayame, all going to help their friend before Kikyo and Yura walked to them, Yura's eyes narrowed as she watched them.

"I can't…I can't fucking believe you." She whispered, shaking her head before she walked away, not wanting to deal with any of it. Kikyo watched as Kagome's wide blue tearing eyes stared at the floor, her breathing rapidly increasing but her body not moving. Kikyo shook her head and walked away, glaring at the group before she left as well. Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku stood, wanting to know the truth.

"Is…Is it true? Were you guys just screwing with us? All of this?" Miroku asked, looking to Sango who looked up, her eyes tearing. She looked to Ayame who was looking at Koga before they turned their eyes to Kagura, tears layering her cheeks before she swallowed, doing what she knew she had to.

"Yes…It was…we were all in on it." She spoke. Kagome looked up at her, about to speak out about how she was lying before Kagura looked at her, telling her that she would always be there, and that they wouldn't let her go alone.

"I…Ayame…" Koga looked to her before pushing himself from the table, sending his chair flying backward and walking out of the room. Ayame felt her heart break as she watched Koga disappear from her grasp.

"Sango…That's a lie…right?" Sango looked up, holding Kagome before she looked away, not able to bear the pain of his eyes. Miroku stayed still, asking for her to tell the truth with his eyes before he took turned and walked out.

"Sessho…" Kagura started, looking up at him as he stood before her. His eyes hardened a deep amber before he gave a disgusted sound and turned his back on her. As soon as the living room door closed, Kagura faltered, slowly sinking to the ground, silently letting tears fall from her eyes. The girls fell silent, looking at the door, but only Kagome laid on the ground, to broken to get up, she let the rest of her heart, soul and mind shatter into a million untraceable pieces.

* * *

Sango packed her things into her suitcase, carrying it down the hallway towards Kagome's room. She held her breath trying to stop the flow of tears. Now wasn't time for crying. She told herself to be strong before she bumped into someone's chest, darting her eyes up she looked into familiar blue ones, only for them to glare at her and brush her off.

With an aching pain Sango continued down the hall, trying to forget the look of pure hate that radiated off of Miroku.

"Hey..." She whispered opening the door and slipping into the room. Kagome lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling, not saying a word as Kagura packed her things for her, sitting beside the bed. Ayame packed her things as well, sitting on the floor beside Kagura.

"So, I called Kagome's mom, she said she'd pick us up…" Sango started. Kagura nodded her head with Ayame; they looked to Kagome who didn't say anything, only breathed quietly while tears spilled from her eyes.

"Kagome…?" Sango asked, walking to the bed and sitting beside her. Kagome didn't even look to her as she stared at the ceiling. The others looked at each other before getting up and grabbing their things, Sango pulled Kagome up and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to walk.

"She's…so…broken." Ayame whispered as they watched Sango try to get Kagome to walk down the stairs. Kagura nodded her head, carrying the stuff they walked through the quiet mansion. They got outside of the house, sitting on the steps and waiting for Kagome's mom to pick them up. She had been close by when they had called and said she'd be there to pick them up right away.

"It'll be okay, Kagome." Ayame tried. Kagome just looked at the ground, not saying anything as tears spilled from her eyes to her cheeks now.

"Hey…stop crying…" Kagura tried as well. They had talked to her last night before she had stopped talking altogether and learned that she had infact planned that, but discarded her plan when she fell for InuYasha.

"Kagome! Girls!" A large car pulled up to the house. Kagome's mom waved her hand slightly. Sango had told her what had happened and she knew that Kagome wouldn't be able to speak much to her. She got out of the car, standing in front of it; she held her arms open as Kagome looked at her. Before any of her friends could react, Kagome broke from them and ran to her mom, tears rushing from her eyes as a sob escaped her lips.

She leapt into her moms arms and both sunk to the ground. Her mom stroked her hair, kissing her forehead and telling her things would be okay as Kagome cried loudly on her mom's shoulder. The girls stood back, watchign as a mother soothed her daughter of her first broken heart before slowly makign their way to the car. A few moments passed before the girls got into the car, starting to drive away, not noticing the group of teens that watched from the second floor.

"She was using us." Kikyo reminded them. InuYasha stood at the very center, watching the car drive away and Kagome break down in the passenger's seat. His eyes watered before he looked away moving to his bed as the others filed out.

As the door shut, he shut his own eyes, trying to forget the pain that beat with his heart as he took each breath.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Oh…that was not pleasant.

Take care,

Vixen


	14. Chapter 14

The Populars

Chapter 14: From here on out

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--Kagome--

…

---Enter the Populars---

"Where's Kagome been?" A girl asked as she looked to Kagura. Kagura looked up from her book as she sat in the corner of the class, farthest away from InuYasha and Miroku as possible. She looked to InuYasha for a moment.

"S-She's…got the flu." Kagura answered before looking back to her book and ignoring the way the girl tilted her head in confusion. InuYasha looked back to his work, Miroku doing the same.

Silence. It cut through the group deeply. Everyone had been avoiding each other, and Kagome had barely been at school. Even when she was…she wasn't really _there._

_

* * *

_

"Sango, why aren't you talking?" One of the guys asked as they bounced a basketball down the hallway. Sango looked up and shook her head, not bothering to answer as she walked by Miroku, her eyes stinging as he ignored her.

The basketball guys stared after her in confusion.

"She's been acting weird lately, huh?" One asked another. The other nodded his head.

"Yeah…it's weird. She hardly talks to us anymore." They shrugged there shoulders, not noticing the longing look Miroku had in his eyes as he watched Sango disappear from his view.

* * *

Ayame sat at the lunch table, across from Sango, both picking at their food slightly. She looked up then, seeing Koga's husky blues eyes staring at her own before she looked back down. Sango looked back to see what Ayame was looking at and caught Miroku's gaze before she turned around as well.

"Hey, Kagura, what's with the attitude?" A loud voice rang through the cafeteria. The girls looked over to see Kagura standing holding a book in her hand in front of two other girls. One had short black hair dyed with red tips while the other had dyed blonde hair.

"You think you're too good to talk to us or something? Where's the tough bitch?" The blonde one asked. Kagura didn't say anything as she tried to walk towards her friends, trying to draw attention away from herself. Hard amber eyes watched as a girl pushed Kagura, who calmly continued trying to leave the situation. Sesshomaru stood up a little, seeing as the girl hit Kagura's hands, the book '_Speak_' falling to the ground.

A moment of silence happened before Kagura suddenly raged. She lunged at the girl, slamming the friend back into a wall, her fist ready to punch the other girl in the face, fear in the other girl's eyes and the blonde girl trying to pry Kagura off of her. Kagura stood still; she was over the girl, her fist poised and ready before she finally stood up.

She walked over to the book, picking it up and wiping it off of dirt, looking to the two scared girls. The fear in their eyes fed the tired look in hers. She shut her eyes, shook her head and swallowed.

"…I'm sorry…" She whispered before turning and walking out of the cafeteria. Ayame and Sango stood up them, walking after her. The cafeteria went silent again and the two girls quickly left the room, through a different exit then Kagura. Whispers of confusion circulating.

"Show off." Kikyo sneered as the scene played out. The students dispersed, whispering wildly about what had happened just moments before. Sesshomaru's hand snapped out and held Kikyo's throat, though not tight it was enough to scare her.

"Shut your mouth." He threatened. Kikyo breathed harshly before he let her go, walking away from the group. InuYasha sat, staring as his brother left before he went back to picking at his food.

* * *

Weeks passed, and still no one had spoken to each other. Kagome showed up only a few days after the cafeteria incident. No one had heard her speak though. Her mother had started to worry. Kagome never tried to reassure her that she'd be okay, because she wasn't sure.

The teachers started noticing the strange transition in Kagome and when they asked her, she merely shook her head and left. Soon though, as day went on, Kagome started slowly speaking again, but her eyes weren't as bright, always dully looking at the floor. Kagura didn't talk to anyone much either. Sango and Ayame stuck together, trying to get their friends to snap out of it but were losing the battle. Finally though, when they were all at Kagome's house Kagome asked a question she had wanted to ask weeks ago.

"Why…did you tell them that you were in on it too?" Kagura looked up from the floor and her homework, Sango sighed and looked at her as well, Ayame sitting next to her and patting her back.

"You're our best friend. We couldn't let you do this alone." She smiled. Kagura nodded her head with a small smile of her own as Sango held her hand gently. Kagome gave a small smile, though inside, she felt more.

Sango, Kagura and Ayame had stayed by her side no matter what she had gotten herself into, and this time, they were still at her side, even though she could tell it was killing them.

She whispered a small thank you, deciding that now, instead of sitting and breaking she would try to at least fix their situations, even if her own was far to broken to piece back together.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in front of InuYasha's house, wondering if she should really go in. It was Friday, and she knew that the group was hanging out like they had every Friday…back to the Fridays where she was there too.

The rain lightly hit her, reminding her that she shouldn't stay out too long and that she should perhaps knock.

Taking a deep breath she wrapped her knuckles on the door, wincing as she finally passed the point of no return. She heard a bit of laughter fill the air before the door was opened. Warm air breathing on her skin. She stood, gulping awkwardly, looking into a pair of gold eyes.

Sesshomaru stood with a raised eyebrow. Before either could speak the rest of the group showed up. Everyone quieted down as they saw Kagome, standing before them, rain hitting and sliding off of her in the middle of the night.

No one said anything as they turned to InuYasha. His golden eyes hardened as Kagome look at him, blue eyes begging for him to believe her. He shook his head, turning his back on her; he walked up the stairs, leaving them behind. Kagome watched with pain as he turned his back on her, knowing now, that nothing could be fixed.

"What are you doing here? Come to hurt InuYasha more?" A wicked comment was thrown. Looking from InuYasha to Kikyo, Kagome felt a fear and anger rise. Kikyo. The girl who messed everything up, even though she hadn't known any better…

"Don't you say that. I would never…You don't even…" Kagome stood still for a while, distant sounds of thunder striking in the background before she shut her eyes, stopping the tears. Without much thought, Kagome bowed her head, closing her eyes as the water of the rain pelted her even harder.

"I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I did…I did plan what Kikyo had told you…" Her throat closed as tears started to suffocate her, but still she continued.

"But that was _me_. Not Sango, not Kagura and not Ayame. They didn't know that I had this planned." Kagome stood up then, looking into the eyes of Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru.

"Miroku…Sango cares more then you could ever realize. She needs you like you need her." She looked up into his royal blue eyes, tears falling from hers, but being hidden by the rain.

"Please…forgive her." She watched him battle with himself before he took a breath and nodded his head, forgiveness entering his eyes. She then turned to Koga.

"You and Ayame…you guys were always in your own little world. Don't let it get destroy because of me. She loves you." She begged. Koga shifted from foot to foot, clenching his fist before he smile at Kagome, nodding his head. Kagome felt a sigh of relief get released before she turned to Kikyo, Kanna and Yura.

"This…is my fault, not there's, and for you to not have known, that's also my fault. But please…forgive them. We were all friends for a while there; we trusted each other, so please…trust them again, because they didn't do anything to hurt you. I did." Kikyo looked to Yura who took a deep breath and then looked at Kagome again.

Kagome had guts, the group gave her that much, and she had helped them, she had been there with them…it was odd not having her by their sides anymore. Even after the weeks that flowed by, they began to miss their friends, even when they were angry that they 'betrayed' them.

They really had been good friends.

"Forgiven." Yura smiled, Kikyo nodding her head before she continued.

"We forgive _them_." She made sure to emphasize the word 'them'. Kagome nodded her head.

"That's all I asked." She then turned to Sesshomaru, standing straight.

"She loves you, Sesshomaru. She can't live without you. She _won't_ live without you. So save her, be with her and forgive her." She didn't bother to wait for the nod, because she knew he already had. She bowed to them again, tears still falling from her eyes before she turned and ran into the night air, back to her home.

"What…happens now?" Miroku asked, watching as Kagome held back tears as she ran in the rain. The group looked at each other, before they gave a small smile.

"From here on out…we fix the mistakes we made." Kikyo whispered, watching too as Kagome disappeared from sight.

* * *

Ayame shut her locker, waving bye to Sango with a smile before she wondered into her class. She sat in the back now, as far as possible away from Koga. She kept her head down, passing his desk as she walked quietly to her own. Sitting down and putting down her book her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful fully bloomed iris sitting on her desk.

Dropping her bag down she picked it up in her hands, looking up she watched as Koga smiled softly. She stood up then; hope filling her heart as Koga stood up too, hands in his pocket and walking to stand in front of her, each ignoring the other students in the class.

She didn't say anything, holding the iris in her hand, Koga reached for her face, tucking a few strands of her red hair behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her lips softly. Ayame gasped before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she felt her eyes tear up, kissing him back. They pulled depart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry. You were just protecting Kagome. I should have known you'd never do something like that to me. I'm sorry." Koga apologized. Ayame shook her head, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Don't be. I should be. I should have told you the truth." She whispered before closing her eyes again.

"Whoa you two, you might want to calm down and sit down. This may be Chemistry but I was thinking more along the lines of Potassium." They both broke apart to see their Chemistry teacher walking in the room and shaking his head. Ayame blushed as the students laughed and Koga chuckled before they squeezed each other's hands.

* * *

Sango had skipped lunch in favour of playing basketball, dribbling it rapidly and running to the basket, repeatedly taking shot after shot until she collapsed on the floor in a sweating heap of bones. She panted loudly, closing her eyes before she opened them, faced with Miroku. Yelping in surprise she sat up and backed away before Miroku sat next to her and held her wrist, stopping her from leaving him.

"You're running." He pointed out. Sango glared at him, scoffing.

"You're being a jerk." She countered. Miroku didn't say anything back as she ripped her wrist from his and crossed her arms under her chest. She sat with her back towards him, her heart pounding loudly as she was about to leave, only to be pulled into his lap and arms wrapped around her waist.

The familiar feeling brought water to her eyes as she leaned back into him, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she felt him tighten his hold on her.

"I should have trusted you more."

"I shouldn't have lied." Sango countered, turning his arms, holding his face, she touched their foreheads, looking into his beautiful blue eyes and he looking into her bright brown ones.

"Forgive me?" She asked, he smirked lightly, leaning in and kissing her, his way of saying yes.

* * *

Kagura smiled as Ayame and Sango walked off towards their respective other's car, happy that they were all working things out. She waved bye to them, and even Yura and Kikyo who had come up to the three girls after school and talked things through, apologizing for the overreaction.

They learned what Kagome had done and asked if the rest have forgiven them. Kikyo and Yura had said no until Ayame had explained the whole story. Kikyo said she felt guilty that this had happened now, when Kagome had already decided to not go through with the plan so long ago.

Kagura smiled. Everyone had forgiven each other, well…besides InuYasha. He still hadn't talked to Kagome but he had talked to the rest of them. Baby steps, right? Kagura nodded her head, picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulders she started walking home.

Though everyone was getting there, she had yet to talking to Sesshomaru, a slight fear growing her heart that he actually hadn't forgiven her. She shook her head and walked on ignoring the world around her before someone slipped their hand into hers. She almost screamed, turning her head and jerking her hand away before she stopped.

"S…Sesshomaru?" She asked, not sure if she was seeing correctly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he took her hand in his again and continued walking, tugging at her to follow. She swallowed thickly and followed him, walking in step beside him, her hand connected to his.

After a while of walking, Sesshomaru stood in front of her house with her. Kagura looked for her keys before opening the door, inviting him in awkwardly. He didn't say anything as he walked through the door up her stairs and into her room. Staring after him, Kagura shook her head.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself with a shake of her head before she followed. She opened her door and put her bag down, looking into her room she noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't there. She tilted her head and was about to swear in complete confusion before someone wrapped their arms around her.

She gasped and turned a bit before being held back to Sesshomaru's chest, his head on her shoulder, his lips at her temple. She sank into his arms immediately, swallowing hard she felt tears slide down her eyes being in his arms again. She turned in his arms stubbornly and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, burying her head into his shoulders.

Today, she, Kagura Hamada, allowed herself to break down and cry.

"I-I didn't think…Sesshomaru…" She whispered, sobbing quietly as they fell to her floor. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his lap; he pried her off his chest and kissed her lips softly. She returned the kiss with as much passion as possible, feeling relief when he did the same.

"I love you." He whispered when they pulled back. Kagura stared at him, not believing him for a minute, wondering if this was all a dream that she'd wake from any minute now. Deciding that this was real, that his words were real she kissed him hard.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips; happy when he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

* * *

Kagome watched from across the cafeteria with a smile as Kagura sat down next to Sesshomaru, talking to Yura, Sango sitting next to Miroku and laughing with Kikyo as Kanna said something. Her heart soared as Koga and Ayame sat next to each other, joining the group.

"Finally…I did something right." She whispered, watching her friends. Sango looked at her, waving her hand over. The group stopped and looked over to her. She froze for a second as InuYasha's eyes landed on her. She smiled politely and shook her head.

Sango tilted her head, about to walk over before Kagome shook her head and gave her a look. She frowned and started taking out her cell and calling Kagome.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" She asked before Kagome could greet her. She smiled a bit before answering Sango, walking away as the rest of the group kept their eyes on her.

"I did a lot of…messed up shit. But I'm not going to mess this up. You guys be with your guys. I'll be alright. I mean it Sango…don't throw this all away just because of me…Don't learn the hard way like I did. I need time to myself…so please…" She whispered into the phone before she shut her phone closed and walked out of the cafeteria.

Sango sighed as she shut her phone off the group looking at her. She didn't say anything as she began eating again.

* * *

A few days flew by; Kagome stopped talking to any of them, focusing solely on her work. She said a small hi to everyone every now and then when she passed by. The girls tried to talk to her but each time she would leave or shut off her phone, not taking any excuses.

"We have to do something." Kikyo insisted as they watched Kagome walk by herself to school from their car. They all nodded their heads, looking over to InuYasha who stared out the window, watching as Kagome ran a hand threw her hair.

"InuYasha…" Sango started, looking over at him. In the passed few days, InuYasha had barely spoken to anyone. He stopped being himself, and that worried everyone. He looked up from the window and to Sango.

"You know the truth now…so why are you torturing yourselves?" She asked. InuYasha shook his head, not answering her as they pulled into the school parking lot.

'_Because,'_ he thought. _'She'll never forgive me for not believing her.'_

_-_

_--_

_---_

_--_

_-  
_

A/N: The end is nearrrrrrrrrr! Haha sorry I didn't update sooner, but hope you guys enjoyed!

Take Care,

Vixen


	15. Chapter 15

The Populars

Chapter 15: With you

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

--InuYasha--

Sometimes fate is a bitch and decides you aren't going to end up with the person you love, whether it's something that they did or something that was out of your control.

That's when you back hand fate and tell her to shut the fuck up.

---Enter the Populars---

InuYasha watched as Kagome stood on the ladder, another girl below her holding it steady as Kagome pinned a poster to the wall, wiping her hair from her eyes as she got down.

"What is that…?" Miroku asked trying to see what Kagome had put up. Sango shrugged her shoulders and ran over to Kagome. It had been nearly a month since everyone had forgiven each other, and Kagome had avoided trying to fix things in favour of letting them be happy.

"Hey, Kagome…what is that?" She asked, pointing to the poster. Kagome sighed and turned to her best friend a small smile falling on her lips. She hadn't talked to Sango much in the last while; it felt good to see her again.

"It's a stupid school event. It's called 'Midnight Wishes' pretty much it's a dance, outside. In the cold. Because apparently our school is poor and won't let us rent a place." Kagome joked. Sang laughed and looked at Kagome. She missed Kagome, and though they still talked, it was different knowing that Kagome was holding a wall between them now.

"So, are you going?" She asked, Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I have to, since I joined Student council, they practically forced me into this." She smiled. Sango smiled back before she looked to the ground.

"I miss you." Sango whispered. Kagome stopped straightening out the posters and turned to her best friend, a smile on her lips, her eyes full of sadness. She pulled Sango close for a hug before pulling back.

"I miss you more." She whispered before she turned and started walking with another girl, who talked about the dance. She sighed and turned back to the group, smiling a bit.

"It's a dance." Sango shrugged her shoulders. Kagura tilted her head as Sesshomaru came up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her gently on the temple.

"Does that mean we're going?" Ayame asked hopefully. She always loved school dances, even when they were incredibly lame. The group looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, deciding it may be worth it.

"Is…Kagome going to be there?" InuYasha asked, surprising the group. For the last month, InuYasha refused to speak about Kagome, no one dared say her name near him either, afraid he'd go off on a rage like he did only a few days after everyone got back together.

"Uh…yeah…she has too, she's on student council." Sango whispered, watching InuYasha for any sign of hope. He nodded his head and turned away from them, walking away. Sango frowned after him.

"With time." Miroku assured her, kissing her cheek before the group walked away.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her temple, glaring at the streamers that hung limply on the sides of the school wall. A shorter girl skipped over to Kagome, she had light platinum blonde dyed hair and slightly red eyes; she smiled softly as Kagome gave out a frustrated sigh.

"A little stressed? Why don't you start getting ready for the dance and I tackle the beast that is 'decorating'?" She suggested. Kagome smiled appreciatively at her and nodded her head, giving the younger girl a slight hug.

"Thanks Kilala, you're the best." She laughed as she heard an 'I know' from the girl before she ran in to the school. She walked to her locker, and opened it, taking out her bag full of her stuff before going to the girl's washroom and starting to get ready for the dance.

She knew very few people were actually going to attend, but she was forced to attend for the sake of student council. Going into the larger stall and pulling out her outfit from her bag Kagome changed into a white tank top followed with a white flowing dress that ended just at her knees. It hugged her hips snugly before spreading out around her. She smiled and put on a pair of white heels she stuffed her clothes in the bag and started on her hair.

She pulled her hair from its loose pony tail and let it flow passed her shoulders. Smiling she put on light lip gloss and foundation. She looked into her reflection, seeing the same face she had seen for a lifetime, but with a different heart. Feeling tears sting again she clenched her fists, trying to calm herself and trying to stop thinking of InuYasha.

She took a deep breath and told herself she'd be able to cry later. She walked out of the washroom, putting her stuff away and coming back outside to see the whole field decorated with white and blue streamers that hung from tree to tree beside the field, tables of food lined up and the rest of the student counsel wearing formal attire. She looked over at Kilala who was on a ladder, putting the last of the white lanterns up.

"Kilala…how did you finish so quickly?" She asked as the girl hopped off of the ladder. She smiled and winked.

"I'm not on student council without reason!" She explained before she turned and took the ladder back into the school. Kagome shook her head with a small smile as she looked at the decorations. The theme for this dance was Midnight wishes, the colors were black, blue and white, and the decorations were mostly streamers, lanterns and a few fake wishing wells brought out from the drama department.

Kagome shook her head as she walked over to the refreshments stand, her hands behind her idly fidgeting as the day slipped away, by the time the dance had started the sun was starting to set, and the twilight light began to shower over the school.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled over the music of the live band that stood on the platform in the middle of the field. Kagome looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. Looking through the crowd of people, that surprisingly showed up, and trying to search though the light of the lanterns was dim as the glowing blue light washed over everyone.

"Sango?" She tilted her head when she saw Sango, dressed in black pants and a white blouse came running to her. She smiled when Sango hugged her tightly. Kagome stood a bit surprised but hugged her back before she saw Ayame and Kagura, run up from behind her.

Ayame was wearing a white skirt and a light blue off the shoulder top while Kagura wore black pants and a dark blue V-neck, no sleeve tight fitting shirt, their hair all down as they smiled and hugged Kagome tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked, smiling and laughing as they all started dancing around her. They looked over to her, tugging her to a quieter area in the field, under the streamers and some lanterns that swung quietly in the wind.

"Kagome, we get that you're trying to make us happy…but we aren't without you. So today, we're going to show you that—" Sango was cut off form her touching speech when Kagura wrapped and arm around both Sango and Kagome and brought them into a head lock.

"That if you leave us ever again, I am going to hurt you." Kagura laughed as Sango tried to pry her arm off of her and Kagome swore loudly over the faint sound of music. Ayame shook her head, smiling as she watched her friends become friends again. She looked over when she heard her name being whispered and saw Koga and the other guys.

"I'll be right back! Bathroom break!" She smiled and gave Kagura and Sango a look before she ran to the guys. Kagura and Sango looked at each other before they tugged Kagome back to the main dance, though it was ending soon.

Kagome laughed as Kagura and Sango danced crazily around her, Ayame joining them as well as Miroku, Yura, Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Koga. She stood awkwardly as the girls and the girls joined, looking at them. They smiled right away, all burying her in a group hug, though Sesshomaru just stayed outside of the touchy feeliness.

"We're sorry Kagome!" The group yelled above the loud music, all being pushed by other dancers but still standing where they were, in everyone's way. Kagome looked to everyone, surprised but happy.

Her heart soared as Koga and Miroku smiled at her, winking and hugging her once more. She felt tears surface as Yura and Kikyo both apologized at the same time, screaming it out before they both started screaming "I'm sorry" louder and louder to see who was louder. Kagome shook her head and pulled them both into a hug, telling them they were stupid and that she was the one who should be sorry.

"No, Kagome, I should've known you wouldn't do something like that…and I ruin your chances with…" Kikyo trailed off, the group suddenly going silent as Kagome felt a stray tear fall from her eyes. She wiped it away, ignoring the aching in her heart and smiled.

"Don't be…" She whispered, not trying to reassure them that things would be okay. They smiled though, trying to enjoy their time left. She looked at all of them, dancing together and trying to get her to dance, a sense of happiness flowing through her again. Finally…she was back with her friends.

* * *

"So…where is he?" Kagome asked as Miroku and she went to get their friends some drinks. He looked over to her, pouring the last of the drinks and handing some to her, both walking around the crowd of people jumping and dancing and to the secluded table behind the stage.

"He said he wasn't coming…" He looked to the girl. Kagome nodded her head, looking to the ground as she walked on with him.

"He hates me that much?" She asked, nearing their table. Miroku didn't have time to answer as they rejoined their friends, who thanked them for their drinks.

"Who would have thought this dance would actually be worth going to?" Yura asked, seeing the huge crowd of people dancing and laughing. The group laughed and nodded their heads, Kagome going them all a blank look.

"Oh gee. Thanks. It's not like _I _planned this or anything…jerks." She glared as everyone laughed and nudged her. Sango laid her head on Kagome's shoulder, hugging her from the side.

"Thanks Kagome." Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking over to her with confusion.

"For letting us back in." She explained. Kagome softened up as she turned, hugging Sango tightly as the group cooed and 'awed' before Miroku started pulling Sango back into his arms, glaring at Kagome playfully.

"She's mine, you know." He pointed out, earning a punch in the arm from Koga.

"Way to break up a moment." Koga rolled his eyes, before Miroku started yelling about how he hadn't done shit all. Kagome shook her head, laughing as she looked around the table, her friends smiling back at her; even Sesshomaru gave her a smile, as she sat there. Sometimes things fell apart, and you'd never be able to be the same again…

But that gave you a chance to fix things and make them _better_ then what they were before.

* * *

Kagome smiled at the band as they started packing up their things. She bowed her head and watched as they left, smiling. She turned back to the empty field, frowning as she saw some of the other student council member's picking up trash. She hopped off the stage and turned on the stereo to her right, loudly as she started cleaning up the trash on the field.

She swayed her hips lightly and sang to herself as she danced under the light of the moon, putting away the chairs, stacking them up on top of each other before she walked back to the middle of the field, looking around to see what she else she could do. Her blue eyes were caught by surprise when she saw InuYasha standing under the bright light of the white lanterns that lit the field, their friends a long distance behind him, smiling at her.

"…Inu…InuYasha?" Kagome asked, not quite trusting her eyes in the night. She dropped the few cups that were in her hand and walked over to him, forgetting what she was doing, what was happening. All that mattered at the moment was that he had started walking towards her as well.

They stood only a few centimetres away from each other. Kagome took a breath, the cool night air flowing by them, her black hair getting caught up as well as his silver hair. She noticed the way the moons light enhanced his unearthly charm. His silver hair was neatly brush, even as it blew in the wind, he was wearing a white button up dress shirt, the first few buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants.

She looked into his golden eyes, not knowing what to say. She stood quietly, swallowing hard before she noticed the music suddenly turn up, a slow song presenting itself. She looked behind her to see Kilala smiling and winking before she turned away and continuing the cleaning, shooing away the other staring council members.

Turning back she was surprised when InuYasha awkwardly scratched the back of his head before holding out a hand to her, looking away slightly. She looked at his hand with wide blue eyes before taking it in her own. InuYasha stepped closer, pulling her into his arms, though keeping her distance from him.

She noticed this though didn't say anything as InuYasha wrapped an arm around her waist, swaying with her quietly under the moon light. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking down, avoiding his gaze as a painful pounding of her heart flew through her body.

She fell in sync with his, thoughts of a time when they had been together, when she had fallen in love with him flitted through her mind. Kagome closed her eyes tears falling down her cheeks as she suddenly stopped dancing. InuYasha frowned, trying to look into her eyes when she suddenly lunge forward and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, her head buried in his shoulders, sobs escaping her lips.

Instantly InuYasha wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close as he kissed the top of her head over and over again, rubbing his hands up and down her sides, trying to calm her down.

"Kagome…calm down…"InuYasha whispered as Kagome shook her head, holding him closer, afraid he'd push her away. He felt his heart tug as he heard her cry harder, sobbing and gasping for breath as her tears soaked his shoulder. He held her closer, kissing her temple before she finally spoke, her words shocking him to his core.

"I love you InuYasha…more then you may realize…please…forgive me! I never meant for this to happen! I stopped when I realized how much I love you…please…tell me you still feel the same way!" Kagome cried into his chest, not wanting to face the hurt she had a feeling would follow.

He didn't say anything, only held her as she let out another cry. She was about to pull away and run when InuYasha moved his hands, holding her face to face him. His gold eyes peered into her own blue ones before he suddenly leaned down and kissed her. Passion flowed from him, which Kagome gladly returned, wrapping her arms around his neck as tears leaked from her eyes, her heart thundering with hope.

He pulled back them, leaning his forehead to hers, still holding her gaze.

"I love you Kagome. I forgive you…I love you." He whispered, not at all surprised when Kagome pulled him down for another kiss, ignoring the cheers from his friends that stood at the top of the hill and the claps of the random member's of the student council that watched as the two made up.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: So, the next chapter is only a little mini epilogue, seriously like, four pages long, but I thought it'd be a nice way to end it, since that's pretty much how I _always_ end my chapter stories, Haha!

Thanks to everyone who supported _The Populars_ and hopefully I'll see you guys soon. I'm already working on another chapter story, so watch out! See you wonderfuls! And thank you for all the reviews!

Take care,

Vixen


	16. Chapter 16

The Populars

Chapter 16: Best friends

The Populars

Rating: M – Language and suggestive themes.

Dedication: Gabbie, I love you Hardcore.

Summary: Enter the realm of the populars. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Kazzanna, Koga Ookami, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Yura Yomata, Kikyo Hanara and Kanna Hamasuki run Shikon high. They are the masters and the students are their puppets. That is till a group of girls decide to crash their party. Kagome Higurashi, Sango Yomoto, Kagura Hamada and Ayame Itsunara decide they aren't going to take the populars crap anymore. Welcome to 'The populars' a world where the socially challenged and the socially acceptable collide.

---One year later---

"Graduation! Graduation! Graduation!" Sango and Yura chanted over and over again, dancing around. The group hollered behind the huge gym curtain, all excited as the whole graduating class was getting ready to accept their certificates.

"I can't believe we made it!" Ayame squealed excitedly. Kikyo and Kagura laughed and nodded their heads as Miroku, Sesshomaru and Koga joined them.

"I know! It's so relieving!" Kikyo said as she went over to Yura who was talking to some other girls. Miroku smirked as Sango walked over to him, wearing the same Red gown and hat. He wrapped her into his arms, kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations." He whispered. She smiled and hugged him tightly, kissing his lips softly as they rejoined the group. Kagura and Sesshomaru were holding hands next to them, smiling. Ayame was currently being picked up by Koga and being spun around as she laughed loudly, Yura and Kikyo dancing and singing loudly as the ceremony started.

"Hey…where are the love birds?" Miroku asked, looking around and not spotting his best friends. He smiled when he saw Kagome and waved her over, she was wearing the same gown as the rest of the girls, her hat slightly tilted on her head.

"Hey guys! Have you seen InuYasha?" She asked, looking around. Miroku frowned and shook his head, asking the rest of the group where he was. They all shrugged their shoulders, looking around for their missing friend, Miroku was the first to spot a very nervous looking InuYasha wearing the same robe and walking towards them.

"Man…you okay?" Miroku asked in concern as InuYasha looked around nervously. InuYasha nodded his head and didn't say anything as everyone was called to stand in alphabetical order. Miroku glanced over to his best friend throughout the long ceremony, hoping to catch his eyes, but each time InuYasha stubbornly looked away, pretending not to notice.

Kagome looked over to InuYasha a few times, whispering his name to gain his attention but he did the same, properly ignoring her throughout their graduation. She started to worry that something had gone wrong, her mind racing and her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage as she tried to recall anything that might have affected him.

Nothing came to mind.

* * *

"Okay, so I know that walking across that stage is supposed to be like, an honour or something…but I think that was possibly the longest ceremony I have ever gone through in my whole entire life." Sango complained as they all sat around their table. Their parents were off conversing with other parents and each other, leaving the teens at the large table.

"I know. All for a stupid piece of paper." Kagura rolled her eyes. They were all wearing their formal wear for the graduation dinner. Sango had a formfitting light pink dress that tied around her neck in a halter and left her back bare. Her hair was in a high bun, a few pieces of hair in curls.

Kagura wore a deep maroon dress that hugged her curves and was strapless, her hair in a neat bun as well, light make-up accentuating her eyes. Ayame wore a deep emerald dress that hugged her waist before flowing out to her knees softly, her hair down and out of its usual pig tails.

The guys were each wearing suits, with white dress shirts underneath. Sesshomaru stood up then, holding a hand out for Kagura who smiled. She took his hand and followed him to the crowded dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips, her arms resting on his shoulders as she smiled.

Sango and Miroku stood and went to get a drink for themselves, though Sango had trouble keeping Miroku's hands off her.

"Stop it! I will slap the hell out of you." Sango warned again as they made their way to the large ceremony room. Miroku smirked, kissing her bare shoulder gently as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You're fault for wearing this dress." Sango sighed.

Ayame and Koga had gotten suckered in to taking pictures with their classmates. Yura had gone to the dance with Menomaru, a guy she had been crushing on since she had Social with him her first year of high school. Sporting a short, tight fitting low neck black dress she had gone with him. Menomaru was definitely a rebel, with wild sea foam green hair that was slicked back, piercings on his lips and eye brows and pale skin.

Kikyo had been asked out by a few guys, but had eventually gone to the dance with Suikotsu. A guy who had been in her sports med class. He was a nice guy with a heart of gold; he and Kikyo were amazing together.

"Where the heck is he?" Kagome grumbled as she stood by herself in the middle of the dance floor, looking for her boyfriend. She sighed, straitening out hr crimson dress. It held onto her curves, strapless with a modest V-neck dip and a deeper crimson sash wrapping around her lithe waist before flowing to the floor. Her hair was down, slightly curled.

After a few more moments of cursing him for ignoring her on the day of their graduation, she was about to leave before the microphone on the dark stage was tapped. The music died down in the dimly lit ceremony room and saw InuYasha in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a crimson tie on.

"What in the…" Kagome tiled her head slightly as InuYasha nervously swallowed. A few of the other popular guys hollered at him which caused him to flip them off, a few teachers and parents laughing.

"Okay, well since those idiots ruined this mood, I'm not going to try to salvage it." InuYasha glared at said group, laughter rising from the crowd. He cleared his throat and looked to Kagome, in the middle of the room who was blushing as everyone else moved away from her.

"Kagome Higurashi. I love you. And I know that this is pretty cliché, and pretty ridiculous, but hey, we're pretty cliché too." He started. Kagome laughed and shook her head, her heart thumping in her chest as she watched the love of her life run a hand through his silver locks, his voice stuttering slightly.

"Go InuYasha!" a few hollered as some girls in the crowd started to awe in appreciation.

"Shut up! I'm trying to make a speech here!" InuYasha growled, a blush covering his cheeks. Everyone laughed again, Kagome shaking her head as she slowly made her way to the stage. Once she got up, the spot light still on the couple, their friends rushed to the front row.

"I know that this may not mean much to you but…" He paused to pull out a small, slender silver ring. It wasn't special, no diamond or anything, but it was beautiful in her eyes. Tears rushed to her as she looked up into his gold eyes.

"I'm not asking you to marry me so calm down! Same to you, Mrs. H." He flashed a smile at the woman who laughed and shook her head. Everyone in the family knew how much Kagome's mom had wanted them to get married.

"But it's a promise ring. Yes. I know. Lame. But I mean…I love you and I want you to know that one day we're going to get married. So suck on that, Hojo." Everyone erupted in laughter as well as Hojo, who had asked Kagome out when he first entered their school, not knowing that she was dating InuYasha and who had also been a long running joke in the school as Kagome's other boyfriend.

"And…I just wanted you to know how serious I am. I love you." He whispered the microphone by his lips as he leaned his forehead to Kagome's. She smiled, tears leaking her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him hard, his fingers slipping the ring onto her hand.

Their friends jumped up and down screaming and cheering as they kissed each other. After everything tat had happened to them, they were still as strong as ever. They were the populars and unpopulars but most of all, they were friends.

Best friends.

A/N: Hello beautiful people! Sorry for the lat eupdate, been busy with the Convention that just happened and what not! I hope you guys liked this fanfic and I'm so sad it's done but I love you all and I hope you'll be watching out for my next story that should be making it's debut sometime in the near future! Love you more then words can describe,

The ever appreciative,

Vixen


End file.
